Welcome Home, Gallagher Girls
by afigmentofmyimagination
Summary: Cammie and her friends are back from Kabul to a new Gallagher Academy and some new unexpected and unwelcomed guests. Things have changed worse than Cammie could have ever imagined. Will the girls ever truly be happy? Lots of Zammie. Updates lots of chapters every weekend. REVIEW!
1. Welcome Home, Gallagher Girls

**Before I start the story, I'd just like to give a quick disclaimer: I'm a huge fan of Ally Carter and her series, NONE of these characters belong to me, all copyrights to her. Also, this is my first fan fiction. I had a dream this happened after UWS, and I thought I'd write about it! Please review, I'd love to hear your opinions.**

**Lastly, some of the logic on how things happened don't make sense, which is standard, because I dreamt it up. I won't spoil it for you, but I'll write it as an A/N at the start of the next chapter, just so you aren't all confused :)**

_Cammie's POV_

I can't particularly the remember the day I became the way I am today. I'm the Chameleon, as my best friends, Abby and Zach keep on reminding me. The truth is, I don't want to remember. I feel just fine the way I am. But, for the sake of this story, I might aswell recall the day my school burned down.

The shock was too much for us to handle. We didn't cry, or scream, or hyperventilate, like another girl might do, but we weren't ordinary girls, after all. We were Gallagher girls. We knew our school was going to be rebuilt again, but just thinking of all my secret passages, gone forever, filled me with so much rage that I couldn't bear to look Catherine in the eye. Catherine. I don't call her Zach's mum anymore. Just thinking about the prospect of her being his mother makes me want to cry.

Zach. After we defeated the Circle we disappeared on a mission to Kabul. We accepted the proposal with no objections – it was all we could do to get away from what had happened. Bex and Macey left too. We all blocked out the incident from our minds; we laughed and joked and partied on days we had nothing to do. It was a ground rule once we had left: No one talks about school. We had no idea what we were coming home to. And we were trying our hardest not to think about it.

6 months later, after our missions were complete, we were excited to return home. We had to face it in the end. Excitement probably isn't the word to describe it. We were intrigued, by "what" Gallagher Academy was going to be when we finally decided to face it.

"Stop asking us what we think it's going to look like, Macey!" Bex exclaimed repeatedly, but inside, we all knew what she was thinking. Was it still in ruins? Did they build another castle? No, that would take much longer than 6 months.

As we all exited the airport, Zach took my hand. He had been so protective over me lately. Probably a plus point for most girls, but I was Cammie Morgan. I didn't need protecting. So I gave him a half-glare, and waited for his smirk.

"Are you ready, Gallagher Girl?" he asked me, you guessed it, smirking. But I could see it in his eyes. He knew this wasn't a joke, and he was every bit as nervous as I was.

"I'm really not too sure, Zach. I mean, obviously it will have changed," I replied uneasily.

It really had changed. We weren't expecting it to be a castle again or anything, but seriously? Even Macey McHenry, the Senator's daughter stopped in front of the building that was our home, dropped her three Louis Vuitton bags on the muddy ground and gasped. It was huge. It was plain, and ugly and like a base for army recruits. It was every bit not like the castle we all loved. It was a bit like Blackthorne. I hated it.

At that moment, all I wanted to do was dig a hole and bury myself in it. I couldn't bear looking at it.

"What. The. Hell?" Bex whispered. "Grant and Nick are going to be shocked when they see this."

When we entered, Abby greeted us, and congratulated us on finishing our missions. There was a whole load of hugs and "I know this isn't going to be easy but"s. The whole while, I said nothing. I had sort of come to accept the fact that this was my school and I had to live with it, but then I realized something else.

"Abby, where's mum?" I asked. I tried not to think about how she had coped the last 6 months. I was grateful I wasn't with her, because she would have worried about me no ends. Abby looked down quietly, then looked up at me, but I saw her face fall.

"Oh, she's on a mission! With Joe…they'll be back soon."

That was the moment I knew my life was about to change. Would my mum seriously miss greeting me on my first day back to my new home after a long (not to mention painful) mission? I looked at Zach, who looked straight back at me, confused. Then Abby did something I never in a million years thought she would do.

"And you, young man, need to head back to Blackthorne!" she said to Zach, who stared at her, perplexed.

"Um, I kind of-"

"Your car is waiting for you, Zach. And, Cammie, we need to talk."

I had a feeling this wasn't going to be light welcome-home chatter.


	2. Mum?

_**2.**_

_Cammie's POV _

"So, Cammie," Abby slowly said, taking her coffee and sitting down, "How was Kabul?"

"Painful, but I guess it was okay..." I wasn't sure where this was going.

"Oh! I'll send you to the doctors as soon as -"

"Stop, Abby. I know you're hiding something from me. Aren't we past that?" I interrupted. She flinched in her seat. Her expression was starting to scare me. "Abby? Come on, how bad can it be? I've defeated the Circle of Cavan. I can handle a lot more than you might think," I joked, but this was no time to fool around. And that was when my aunt decided to flip out.

"I...I don't know where to begin," she faltered, putting down her coffee. I started to notice how much she had aged these past 6 months. She was still beautiful, and tall, and in perfect shape, but there was something about her that was starting to make me seriously worried. I put down my tea and sat beside her.

"You can tell me, Abby."

"They're gone, okay? There was no easy way of telling you this, Cammie, but they're gone. We've had no leads on them and they just went and I have no idea how to run a school full of spies and I miss them and I -"

My mind began to slow.

"Wait. What? What are you talking about? Compose yourself, Abby. You're scaring me," I replied. By this time I was completely nervous.

"Oh my gosh, Cammie. It was a week after you kids left. I have no idea what happened but they completely disappeared from sight. Your mum and Joe. It's been tearing me apart not knowing where they are or where they could be or if they're even-" She began to cry.

I was going to be sick but I was completely empty. My mum? Had left me? I didn't cry, but just sat there, patiently.

"The authorities were shocked at them leaving, as they were both so important in the spy business in general. And how they've kept themselves hidden all this time. We've tried everything, Cammie. Everything. Me and Townsend are in charge around here now-"

"Townsend?" I was so confused. I was pinching myself. I was praying for anything to make me wake up in Zach's arms on the plane.

"Yes. Look, Cam, I know this is going to be hard for you, but it's going to be hard for everyone, and-"

"I know. We'll find them. It's only been 6 months; they're top spies. They're fine," I lied, and made for the door before I threw up.

"Cammie," Abby sighed. "Listen to me."

"What?" I responded bleakly. All I wanted was to go to my room and cry my life away. And call Zach and tell him everything and have him attempt to cheer me up. But apparently that was not to be either.

"Rachel is from Gallagher, and Joe is Blackthorne..." I was starting to get irritated now.

"And so?"

Abby exhaled and started to walk towards me, placing her hands on my shoulder.

"Our original plan for the new school was to have Blackthorne with us too, at least for a while. The facilities were perfect, and it wouldn't have taken us that long. But the authorities think that because your mum and Joe ran away together, they don't want to give current students from either schools any ideas..."

"But in terms of Gallagher and Blackthorne interacting with one another, it's only me and Zach, Macey and Nick, Bex and Grant..."

"Yes, Cammie. You girls are all children of very influential people. The authorities don't want you to repeat what your mum has done, even if it's for a good enough reason."

I was still slightly confused, but I saw where this was going.

"So I'm not allowed to see Zach?" Abby paused, obviously not sure about my response. Did she expect me to burst out crying or something?

"No...not for now, anyway. Our plan is still going forward, but, I mean, so is theirs. And in the greater scheme of things, there's nothing Townsend or I can do to stop them from forbidding you kids seeing each other."

"So why did you send Zach home?"

"Because they're coming for a meeting today...if they see you and him together, they'll get angry. And all I want is to keep you happy, Cammie. I know how much he means to you. And I'll try my hardest to be like your mum is-"

"Abby," I began. She looked on the verge of tears. "It'll be okay."

"Go get some food, kid," she said quietly, then turned away.

I didn't get any food that night, though. I walked up to my bedroom and smiled at my friends as if I hadn't heard the most horrible news ever, told them that it was just a quick chat, told them I was seriously tired, and buried my face in my pillow, praying that this wasn't really happening. But, I was going to find out why on earth my mum and Solomon left. It had to be good; I knew my mum wouldn't do this to me. Would she?


	3. Liz?

**_3_**

_Cammie's POV_

The weeks that passed were actually quite normal. We would wake up, get breakfast, have lessons, and stay up late. It was the ideal lifestyle, except that our Cove-Ops teacher wasn't present...and our headteacher/freaking mother wasn't either. I must say, however. They have improved the canteen menu by a lot. And creme brulee? At our fingertips whenever we wanted it.

But something obviously felt different without my mum, and at the back of my mind, I knew I had to look into what was going on. I just...couldn't. Not with Macey and Bex following me everywhere and being my roommates and best friends. I couldn't go behind their backs...again. Not that I was doing myself any justice not telling them about my mum and Solomon...and the fact that they may not be able to see their boyfriends ever again.

I started to question myself at that moment. Why wasn't I worried about Zach, either? Was he even thinking about me? He was my boyfriend, we had established that already...those 6 months felt nothing like the on-off relationship we'd been sharing for years. For once, him and I actually felt like a couple. And to think we would be split up again?

That was the first time I felt it. The aching pain of needing to see him, to feel him hold me, to tell him everything and bury my head in his chest and forget everything. I had never felt like it before. I was a Gallagher Girl. I was independent. I didn't need anyone (Especially a boy) to make me content with myself. Of course I loved him. He made me feel like I was the luckiest girl in the world and in Kabul, I realized that I was _in _love with him. He had been with me through all the hardest times in my life...after the Josh incident, in D.C when Macey was in trouble, when I ran away...I knew we were in love. But when I felt it this time, it hit me like a ton of bricks. There was a chance I would never see him again.

"I miss him," I murmured.

"If I'm correct, that's the second time you've remembered _him_ since he left! Him being your boyfriend! Well done, girl!" Macey mocked me. She got up and sat on my bed. "I miss him too," she said, quietly. _Him_ being Nick.

"I wonder when we'll have an exchange! Apparently, they're meant to be here soon..." Bex muttered while hanging some clothes up.

That's when the door opened and we all got a huge shock.

It was Liz.

She ran up to me and hugged me tight.

"Oh Cammie! I'm _so_ sorry. It hasn't been easy for me, either," she said.

And that's when I knew I couldn't hide anymore.


	4. Telling The Girls

**_4_**

_Macey's POV_

Bex and I stood there, glaring at her, Cammie. How could I have been so stupid? She had been acting so weirdly since we got back, and I'd assumed it was because everything had changed. But it seems to be that things have changed on a whole new level. Cammie had never been one to hide anything from me, or Bex. Her best friends. We had stuck by her through thick and thin. We were sisters. Thinking of that got me quite worried; what would be so bad that Cam would hide it from us?

"What's going on, Cammie?" I asked, crossing my arms. Liz looked confused, and looked between us, finally realizing what was happening.

"Oopsy daisy," she said, and sat on my bed.

"You guys, I didn't think I could tell you-" Cammie started.

"What do you mean, you _didn't think_ you could tell us? Haven't we been through enough together? Spit it out, Cammie, before I make you," Bex warned.

She knew she had failed then. She sighed, and lay down on her bed so that she was staring at the ceiling. She told us everything, about how her mum and Solomon had disappeared for an unknown reason and there was a chance they wouldn't be alive, about how there was a chance Blackthorne and Gallagher might never see each other again. Each sentence she spoke it was as though she was getting closer and closer to breaking down completely.

"And you thought you couldn't tell us this, because?" I asked. I was still a little annoyed at her.

"Because...one, you might get upset. Two, there's nothing we can do about it. Yet," she replied, a little more confident. She seemed relieved that she had gotten it out of her system and told us. Cammie knew there was nothing we couldn't all get through together.

"So, we can't see the boys?" Bex asked, a little uncomfortable. Poor her. She was having a hard time hiding how she truly felt about Grant. "Not that I care or anything.."

"Not now...they're coming for another exchange soon, Abby said."

Then I turned to Liz, realizing that her work wasn't meant to be finished for another 3 months!

"Wait, Liz. What are you doing here then?" I asked, confused.

"Jonas and I were working together these past 6 months...they postponed our work because of this whole _thing_ that's going on," she explained.

Bex snorted. "They think you and _Jonas_ are madly in love and willing to run away together? Because I'm guessing that's why they don't want us to see each other."

Liz blushed.

"No, Bex. If I've done my calculations right, the main reason for them doing this is so Cammie and Zach don't see each other," she went on.

"That's absolute rubbish, Liz. Zach and I aren't even _that _close! There has to be another reason..."

Then I interrupted her.

"It all adds up. Cammie is the Chameleon. She has a tendency of running away...Zach thinks of Solomon as a fatherly figure. It all adds up. They think that because of the relationships you two have with Cam's mum and Solomon, you would try to find them without a second thought," I cried.

It all made sense, but something told me that if the authorities seriously thought Zach and Cammie running away together was such a huge risk, it meant that wherever Cam's mum and Solomon are was no place for them to be.

"Girls, come out for dinner," Abby shouted to us from outside the door.

Cammie was a mess. I attempted to brush out her dark, straight hair which was tangled so much that even my Tangle Teezer was no match for it. I dabbed some concealer under her eyes to banish the signs she showed of no sleep for the past week, and even lent her my new manolos. Anything to make her feel better. Even though my two parents were still alive, it was as if they weren't. They never called, or sent letters, or bothered to care if I was alright. They would just put money in my bank account and expect me to be just fine that way. And even though Cammie was acting completely fine about her mum not being with her, I could tell there was still a part of her that was expecting the worst.

The canteen area was huge, probably around the same size as the Grand Hall, except...not so grand? The food was delicious, and it almost felt like normal when Tina Walters marched up to us and began her interrogations.

"So, girls! Would you happen to have any leads on the headmistress and Mr Solomon?" she ever so enthusiastically enquired.

"Nope. They're on a highly covert mission, Tina. How would we know?" Bex sighed, already irritated.

"She annoys me more and more every day, oh my gosh," Cammie started. We all laughed quietly.

Then Abby summoned for silence.

"Welcome back, girls. This is our first meal together where everyone is present, so I would like to take the opportunity to welcome you to your new school myself, with your headmistress currently not here." I noticed Abby's face turn pale as a ghost. She recomposed herself after a long pause.

"I hope you are all settling in well, and if you have any concerns, do not hesitate to contact me or Mr Townsend." Bex gaped at me. Townsend?

"I appreciate that it will take a while for you all to settle into how things are going to work around here, but in view of previous incidents, there is now to be a strict curfew every day. I would like you all to take heed of the instructions I am giving you today, so that in case of emergency, which there has been before, you are all well prepared. About 6 months ago, our school was burned to the ground by a certain someone, and, although no lives were strictly lost, we were unaware of who was with us and who wasn't. It was a hard time for us, but we have overcome it, and though I'm sure you all miss our beautiful castle as much as I do, we have moved forward. And, in case of another emergency, I want you all to know that your full safety is ensured. I hope you have a great year, girls. Thank you."

The canteen was a monotone of clapping for the next five seconds, then it stopped.

"Oh," Townsend started. I looked at Cammie, who looked back at me, equally as confused. "The Blackthorne Institute for boys will be doing another exchange here next week. I thought you should know." As he said it, he looked straight at us. I couldn't quite get my head around the look. It was warning, scolding, and even somewhat pitying.

"Oh," Cammie said, and started picking at her food. I knew there was now another problem on her mind: telling Zach. I knew how close they had become over the past 6 months, and I wasn't quite sure how she was handling so many problems in her head.

We headed up to our rooms after the meal without a sound, until our doors were locked and we sat on the carpet near the heater.

"Is it weird that I don't feel...anything? About letting Zach go," Cammie started.

"I was just going to say the same thing," I replied. I loved Nick. I really did. I sort of hated him too. He was the first person that I knew I might just love more than I loved myself, and the thought of it made me feel powerless. But I did love him...and maybe I was putting it to the back of my head, but I really wasn't sure how I was going to handle the thought of letting him go either. Lord knows how Cammie's handling letting go of Zach...

But then we all smiled, for old times' sake, as someone knocked on the door and said:

"Open up, Gallagher Girl."


	5. Welcome Home, Blackthorne Boys

**A/N - Wow. I never thought I'd get so many views on this! And thank you so much for your reviews; I feel like I can continue now :) just another disclaimer / all the characters in this story belong to Ally Carter, not me! / thanks again, guys, enjoy! And if you have any questions/suggestions as to what I could improve or things that you'd like to see happen, message me or include it in your review x**

**_5_**

_Cammie's POV_

It's hard for me to describe how I really felt when he turned up at my door. The emotion I showed was anger, but really, I was confused, lost, excited and frustrated, so I decided to swear real loud and lock myself in the bathroom. Not a very Cammie Morgan thing to do, but...

"Don't expect me to come out. I need time," I called to the girls, slamming the door behind me. Thank God, I thought. Macey's makeup bag was sitting there. I was kind of hoping it would be.

Millions of thoughts were racing through my mind while I brushed out my hair and nearly poked my eye out with Macey's mascara. I swore again, and this time I could hear Zach at the bathroom door.

"What are you doing, Gallagher Girl?" he asked, confused.

"Something. Give me some space, Zach," I sighed, grabbing a tinted lip balm and stopping to stare at myself in the mirror. I could do this. I didn't have to tell him just yet; he seemed so excited to see me. But wasn't I through with lying? You know what? I don't care, I thought to myself. I opened the door to see them all sitting there. The lot of them. Zach, Grant, Nick and Jonas.

"Great. There's more of them," I muttered.

Zach's ever-so-famous smirk grew on his face. So did my frown.

"I thought you'd be a bit more happier to see me, Cammie?" he teased, following me out of the room. I quickened my pace, but I was no match for him. He strode in front of me effortlessly and blocked my move.

"Why are you upset? Is it the school?"

I ignored him, trying to get past him. I was growing more and more irritated by the minute. One might ask why. Well, maybe because I'm Cammie Morgan. I have a tendency of running away from everything.

"Stop it," I shouted, trying to push him away from me but he was stronger than me and his smirk was growing to sizes I had never seen before. His eyes were fixated on me, and before long, I found myself staring straight back into them, wordless. Gosh. The effect one stupid _boy _could have on me. Then I snapped out of it, coming back to reality. I used our brief moment to scoot past him without him realizing, but wow. I ended up against the wall. This boy, I swear.

"I'm not letting you go until you tell me what's wrong, Gallagher Girl," he whispered against my skin. He really knew how to faze me. Soon I found myself shivering, and not because it was so damn cold in that corridor. He leaned against me, his dark eyes piercing mine, and I knew I had given in.

"If it's that we got..." he frowned and started to look uncomfortable. Then he slowly said, "...closer in Kabul, that's fine. I mean, it's fine. We don't have to be like that if you don't want-"

And then I kissed him. Yes, _I _kissed him. For a variety of reasons. Firstly, that conversation was getting slightly awkward. Secondly, did he _seriously _think I wouldn't want to be "like that" with him? And thirdly, because, well, I might be a Gallagher Girl, but first and foremost, I'm a girl, and through everything that was going on I cannot describe to you the hunger I felt to press his lips to mine.

And then I did the idiotic thing I knew I would end up doing. I didn't tell him. Because at least for now, in terms of him, everything was okay, and he was happy, and why should I make someone I love so bad upset? No. I didn't tell him. Instead, I took on the cheeky girlfriend role, and started giggling.

He looked at me, confused, so I kissed him again, but this time not for as long as before.

"I missed you," I smiled. And it wasn't a fake smile. I really did. Who knew that even a genuine smile could mask so much pain?

He smirked at me. Oh, that smirk.

"I guess you could say that I missed you too?" he joked. I punched him in the arm.

"Really? Because I don't want to "be like that" with you," I teased back, making quotey arms in the air, to which he pulled me close to him and held me there.

"Ha ha good one. You know you really had me there, with the whole wow-i'm-so-upset-zach-but-i'll-let-you-figure-out-why thing," he replied with a serious face.

Then I pushed him away, smiling, and pulled his arm to the bedroom door. If only he knew that I wasn't really "having him". For now, things were going to be okay.

**_A/N _****I can't update during the week, I'm so sorry guys! I have so many exams this week and a German one on Friday and all my Art coursework is due in tomorrow and wow school is getting hard -.- So yeah, I promise I'll do like 4/5 chapters at the weekend to make up for it :) Thanks again for reading, it means a lot x**


	6. Kat

**A/N I'm back! Sorry I couldn't post during the week; last week was one of the most stressful weeks ever, and on top of that, my laptop charger is broken! And my laptop is so old that it turns off as soon as you unplug it from a charger, so, omg, I'm using my dad's charger and he's probably gonna kill me so I better hurry up and post this chapter yay. Thanks for reading, and remember to leave a review! I'm thinking of bringing a new character in. Disclaimer: The Gallagher Girls belong to Ally Carter, not me!**

_Zach's POV_

It was weird being in the new Gallagher Academy. Everywhere it was the same: corridors leading to rooms leading to corridors leading to rooms. I slightly wondered how Cammie was surviving without a place to hide. I was worried about her. There was something about her that wasn't right. Something about the way she laughed with me, as if she didn't want the moment to end. Something about the way she buried her head in my chest so deep that it was as though she never wanted to leave.

"Don't think I don't realize you're behaving weirdly, Gallagher Girl," I said, sitting on her bed while she struggled to open her eyes.

"Good morning to you too, Zach," she yawned. She was so beautiful.

"Er, I'm counting to ten. Get out of our room by ten or you're toast," Bex warned, sitting upright.

"Fine, fine. See you at breakfast, Cam," I whispered, kissing her lightly on her forehead before she frowned at me and buried her head in her covers.

I walked out into the canteen hall, trying to locate Grant, Nick and Jonas, who I finally found, at the end of the long table, their plates filled with food, and an unlikely companion sitting beside them. I sighed, sitting beside Grant, who gave me a mocking look, and I knew this was not going to be good. Especially not when Cammie found out.

"What are _you _doing here?" I smirked. "Come to make my life hell on earth?"

"Well it's nice to see you too, Zach. I missed you," she replied, smirking back evilly.

I didn't reply. I didn't miss her at all. Not one bit. I picked at my food, wishing that she wasn't there. Although more praying that Cammie was going to be later than ever to breakfast.

I suppose I should probably explain who _she _is. Kat. One of the few girls to have been taught alongside boys at Blackthorne, and one of the few girls to have ever gotten attention from me. She's the daughter of some guy important to Blackthorne, and let me just tell you one last thing. She's a super spy. Literally. Like you see in the movies. Trust me, I've worked with her. All that aside, the more important thing is that she is a bitch. She's the only _girl _in this world that has ever scared me, and in that moment, I was terrified.

Grant smirked at me. He knew I was in trouble. Big trouble.

But I could barely move. Her dark brown eyes twinkled under the light of the canteen hall as she stared right at me, about to laugh.

"Stop that, Zach! Your girlfriend's nearly here," she smiled evilly.

From the corner of my eye I could see her approaching. Cammie. Her hair was let out loose and she hadn't a trace of makeup on yet she looked like the most flawlessly photoshopped model ever. Kat speculated upon her as she tried to find us, finally seeing us and sitting next to Kat, opposite me, with a curious look on her face.

"Hi, Cammie. I'm Kat." The troubles had begun.

"Hi...um," Cammie started. I shifted in my seat.

"I'm a...friend...of the boys'," Kat smiled, quickly glancing at me, Grant and Nick. She hardly ever spoke to Jonas, as he never came on missions with us, except for technical requirements in extreme cases. "We have, uh, quite a history, actually. I'm surprised none of you have ever heard of me?" I glared at her.

"Actually," Macey said, with equal menace, "We haven't. How long have you known them for?" She took her tray and sat on the other side of Kat, opposite Nick, who smiled at her uneasily.

"Around three years. Quite a while, but I've been here and there so its not like we spent _tons _of time together," she explained, again looking straight at me. I wondered when this would end. Opposite me, Cammie sat picking at her food, occasionally looking at me flirtily. It was clear she couldn't care less about Kat. Neither did I, but I wasn't sure Kat felt the same way about us. But I still sat there, uncomfortably shifting in my seat every two minutes or so.

I was surprised at how much they both resembled each other. They both had the same long, dark brown hair and dark eyes, but there was a hint of evil in Kat's. I just knew it.

"So, Cammie, how do you deal with Zach? He really is a handful sometimes, isn't he?" she asked her sweetly, winking at me. Cammie looked at me, annoyed.

"Well, I mean, I hardly even see him...we're constantly on separate missions and that, you know?" she lied. I wasn't entirely sure why.

"Oh," Kat faltered. She looked a little less evil as she said, "I know."

Then Bex decided to make an appearance, striding up to our half of the table and instantly shooting Kat a dirty look as she was sitting right in front of Grant.

"You must be Rebecca Baxter! Your parents' work is _most _admirable," she said. Bex was never one for compliments, particularly ones where her full name was used. And ones where the compliment-giver is sitting right in front of her slightly-boyfriend-slightly-not-boyfriend.

"Thank you. Who are you?" she asked, sitting next to me, elbowing me discreetly. I glared at her. It had taken her a while to decide where to sit.

The next fifteen minutes went by quite fast, with Kat making deliberately flirty comments towards me and me resisting the urge to slap the smirk off her face. By the end of our little ordeal, Cammie looked significantly angry, and was the first to leave the table, leaving a triumphant look on Kat's face. I followed her, wondering about how fast things had changed.

I could tell that Kat was loving it.

**A/N Do you guys like having Kat part of the story? Leave a review, I'd love to hear your opinions. More soon, xoxo.**


	7. The Perfect Stranger

_Cammie's POV_

Either I'm too much of a lady or that girl has no appreciation of two people in a relationship. I'm thinking it's the latter.

"We hate her," Macey and Bex started as we entered our room.

"Hate who?" Liz asked; she hadn't appeared for breakfast.

"Kat. She knows the boys and _we don't like her_."

"She has a massive crush on Zach."

"Obviously. Have you seen the way she looks at him?"

"I reckon they all secretly like her."

"I mean, have you seen her hair?"

"And her body. Apparently she's a highly expert spy."

I laughed, listening to Macey and Bex rattle on.

"A better spy than us? I highly doubt it," I smirked. The anger was rising in me.

But I guess she was beautiful. She was tall and slim, and wore black all the time. There was no questioning that the boys probably found her sexy, and there was no questioning that they had a history that I really don't want to know about. I started laughing even harder.

"I have so many problems in my life right now. Coming back from Kabul was meant to be a fresh start, but guess what, I have even more to deal with than I could have ever imagined! And on top of it, there's a high threat posed towards me and my boyfriend?" I fell on my bed and and sighed.

"Zach is many things, Cammie. But I really don't think he has feelings for her...plus, if he started to show he did, we would kill him," Bex reassured me. Wow. Gee, I feel so much better now.

"Something about that girl is weird, though. Nick looked so uncomfortable when I came and sat down that I nearly slapped him," Macey said.

Then Liz interrupted.

"Katerina Liesel Romanov," she read. "Daughter of some Alexandr Romanov. No info on him," she stated.

"Russian?"

"Bulgarian."

"Liesel is German, isn't it?" Bex questioned.

"Daughter of Alexandr Romanov and Nadja Friedrich," Liz read.

"You girls are something else, aren't you?" a voice interrupted us as the door opened.

"Listening in? Not something gentleman-like-Nick would do, is it?" Macey sneered. "Go home."

Then Zach walked up to me, and sat beside me, pulling Liz's laptop from her and laughing as she exclaimed: "Hey!" He carried on laughing before I punched him. Hard.

"What's funny?" I asked him as he struggled to his feet and followed me outside to the gardens.

"Damn, Gallagher Girl. Everytime I underestimate how hard you hit," he groaned, pulling me into a massive hug. I didn't even attempt to come out of it. "Come on. You don't seriously think that _she _is something to worry about?" I was hugging him back now, but I was still annoyed.

"Who is she?" I asked.

"Daughter of some elite man in Blackthorne. No point even trying to research into him. Believe me, we've tried," he explained. Wrong answer. _They tried?_ That means that they seriously did have some sort of interest in her.

"She's rich as hell and she's a top spy. That's all we know."

"Richer than, say, Macey?"

He laughed.

"She's linked with royals, Cammie. Even Macey McHenry can't compete with her on that," he smiled. It was an admiring smile, a smile that knew something I didn't know. Somehow I managed to keep calm.

"Why does she talk to you as if you had a one night stand last night?" I asked spitefully, unable to hold my jealousy any longer. He stopped smiling now.

"Is that what you think? That we like each other? Come on, Gallagher Girl. You should know by now that you're the only girl I ever want in my life," he inched closer to me, looking into my eyes.

When I thought about it, I really was being stupid. I didn't want to show that I had zero confidence within myself, so when he tried to kiss me, I dodged it and started giggling, running away from him. He ran after me, and caught me and pulled me close to him.

"I want you to remember that I love you Cammie. And this new school is messing with your head," he whispered, before kissing me hard. The kiss was just beginning to deepen when a mocking voice was heard behind us.

"Gee, Zach. Get a room. You've never been good at that, have you?" Kat laughed, and slightly blushed. "Oh, Cammie. I don't know how you put up with him."

And, with that, she was gone. I had never wanted to hurt Zach that much then, but I seemed to have inflicted the pain upon myself, because I gave him one last look, and fled before I really did hurt him.

**A/N: Would you guys like to see some more Kat & Zach? Because I want to put a little bit in, just to get the drama going. But it's your choice. **


	8. Nine People In One Room?

_Kat's POV_

I really was enjoying this. Seeing the dark look that crossed Zach's face when I arrived filled me with joy and excitement. But it was really getting to meet the famous Cammie Morgan that was intriguing me the most. And, I give him credit, she is absolutely stunning. Perhaps she could use a little more contouring powder to really bring those cheekbones out, but wow. He didn't leave me for an ugly girl, that's for sure. And perhaps that's what made me so angry. That there was a possibility, that there could be someone out there that was better than me.

I missed the old days. The days when we used to sit outside on Sundays and race each other round the pitch before a professor came out and told us off. I missed the looks teachers used to give me when I used to hang out with them so often. And how much my father used to warn me about them, and how much I used to laugh at him. And how Zach and I used to sneak out in the middle of the night and drive to random places in the most random of areas.

"You know what I find _really _funny?" I laughed. He glared at me.

"You know what _I _find really funny? That I made it plain clear we are no longer friends about two years ago yet you still want to make my life a living hell," he replied cuttingly. I flinched.

"Gosh, Zach. Do you not miss the fun we used to have?"

"No."

"Well it's clear that you do because you decided to go for a girl who is the spitting image of, guess who? Me!" I said.

He was so good-looking. I wondered how I could have let him go. He ran his hand through his perfectly tousled dark brown hair and sighed.

"You know what? _You _have an attitude problem," he replied.

"Me? What did I do?"

"Can you not just let someone happy _be happy? _It's a simple concept, darling," he sneered.

I moved closer to him and searched his eyes.

"All I've ever wanted is for you to be happy. With me," I answered him plainly.

"Well, like I've told you again and again, I've moved on. There are things between me and Cammie that you would never understand."

I didn't reply. Instead, I stared ahead of me.

"You're quite the gentleman now, aren't you?" I said after a long few minutes. He ignored me. "I don't suppose you've actually _told _her that she wasn't your first love?"

"No. And I don't intend to."

"Why? The truth is going to come out sooner or later you know. Better she hears it from you than me," I replied, a wicked twinkle in my eye.

"Because I really don't think it will bother her, Kat. Can you leave, now? Would you like me escort you to your room?" he sighed, annoyed.

"I think there's something between us that _might_ bother her, though. I'll say no more. Bye, Zach," I kissed him on the cheek and he moved away from me, just as the door opened.

"Sorry. I hope I wasn't interrupting," Cammie smirked, glaring at Zach.

"Actually, you weren't. I was just leaving," I said, walking out of the room and smiling at her as naturally as I could.

"Just so we're clear, we are_ not_ on good terms," she smiled brightly at me. "And he's _my _boyfriend, not yours. You might have had a cute little history, but we've been through more than that."

"Oh believe me," I chuckled, "I know." I turned around to look at Zach who stared at the floor. "I know."

"There you three are! I thought you might be in the girls' room with the rest of the boys. How are you settling in, Kat?" Abby asked, opening the door, clearly not sensing the tension in the room.

"I'm settling in great, Abby. Thank you so much for all your help," I replied politely, masking my irritation with ease. I wanted to slap that smirk of Cammie Morgan's face right that instant.

"Well, that's great, but I think there's been some sort of change with the room plans, and you're going to have to move into the girls' room. Sorry to have made you unpack and everything. Is that okay with you?"

"Why, of course. I'd love to be able to get to know my future colleagues better, don't you think, Cammie?" I smiled sweetly at her, then looked to Zach, whose head was in his hands. Cammie gave me a look as though to say "it's on" and folded her arms, returning the smile.

"You too, lover boy," Abby called to Zach who looked agitated now. He knew he was going to have to protect Cammie from me. And it seems that he got his wish.

"What?" he asked.

"The boys are moving into the girls' room too. It was a long process deciding whether to let it happen, but we trust you, and plus, anything goes wrong and the other respective girls will obviously hurt you, so I'm sure it will be fine. Come on now, you two. Pack up. Room 31, East Wing."

Things were about to get even more entertaining. I just knew it.

**A/N - I don't update during the week as I have too much work to do, and I can't update this weekend either as I'm going away. Stay tuned, I've not disappeared x**


	9. Chanel or Dior?

**A/N: Gallagher Girls belongs to Ally Carter, NOT ME. Also, please review! I feel like everyone's reading but not telling me what they think...plus I don't want to carry on any longer if I don't get any feedback. Xoxo**

**Cammie's POV**

It was clear to everyone during the weeks that passed that Kat and I obviously hated each other. Our room was massive, so I made sure the girls and I pushed her bed as far away from us as possible. Abby said it would only be a little while, as we have "more important guests" that need to stay in the good rooms. I couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable at night, with eight more people sleeping all around me, but nonetheless I made no objection, since I knew Abby was having a hard time handling everything on her own. The least I could do was co-operate, even though I wanted to throw Kat out of the window.

What bothered me the most, I suppose, is that she had no shame, and was so okay with it that she couldn't even be labelled shameless. Just elegant, and a cut above everyone else. We all knew it. Even Zach, the one boy who made me so sure he couldn't care less about any girls (and he really didn't), was stopped speechless by her just by the wink of her eye. And, I mean, I get it. She was an Eastern-European brown-haired princess with pearly skin and beautiful pink lips. And me? I was just Cammie.

Still, I learned to get over whatever she had with the boys; we Gallagher Girls weren't ones to question peoples' pasts, as we've got pasts of our own. But I couldn't help but wonder...

Soon, it was time for things to go back to normal, though, and in all honesty, that comforted me. Even when I found out that things were going to be a little different (as in, we would have to study basic subjects too, like Maths and Science) it was oddly reassuring that maybe, just maybe, things would be okay. Oh, I forgot to mention. Abby did receive information on Mom, and I cannot begin to describe how amazing I felt when I heard it. Her and Joe were fine, and safe, but they couldn't tell us where they were and that it was "covert on a level unimaginable", and we shouldn't try to look for them because they would be home soon and were perfectly okay. The beautiful script of my mum's signature nearly brought me to tears; I couldn't wait to pour out my heart to her.

It was in Cove-Ops that I really missed her, though. Madame Dabney came bursting through the doors mid-lesson, and we all giggled at the annoyed frown on Townsend's face.

"Ladies! Gentleman! I'm so sorry to be of a disturbance to your lessons. Ms Cameron and I were discussing things, and we thought that since Blackthorne are here on exchange, and the last time we did it was of such a success to your academic studies - although there were a _few_ disruptions," she added, glancing at me warily. "So, we're deciding to do it again! We're going to have a dance."

The prospect of a dance could never get old at Gallagher Academy, whether it was going to be in a castle or a high-tech building. We were so not used to it. We were so not even used to having boys learning with us, so the murmurs and distant chatter than flooded the room in that instant actually made me excited too. Then I remembered my mum, and the beautiful red dress she had bought me for the previous dance. I remembered Tiffany St James, the "life of the party" as Zach had told me. I remembered how my bra strap broke and I had to break away from him mid-dance and run away and set the alarms off and oh my gosh...how things had changed.

"Seriously? What _am _I going to wear? It's in like three days, woman. I need to get fitted!" cried Macey, nervously. It was only Kat and I who sat there, speechless, waiting for Townsend to shut everyone up. What _was _I going to wear, though? I began staring into space, contemplating the outfits that I had. Too casual, too sparkly. Nothing suitable for a grand dance. Not that it would be grand in this building. Stress.

"What are you going to wear, Bex? I'm so stressed out," I sighed.

"Gosh, Cammie. It's not everyday that we have a dance in our school. Lighten up about it, will you!" Macey exclaimed. "Although, trust me, the struggle is real. I have _nothing _to wear."

"It's simple for you, for goodness sake. Even my mum isn't here to get me something," I retorted.

"I'll order something for you...what are you going for? Red, like last time? Or a baby pink might be-"

"Hell no. Go for black," I replied calmly.

The girls all looked at me.

"Black?" Liz asked, confused. "That is _so _not you, Cammie."

"I'm feeling like black. Gosh, if you don't agree, it doesn't matter. I'll find something myself," I said, irritated. I wasn't sure why.

Oh wait. I do. It was the look on Kat's face when she heard there was to be a dance. Not confused, or stressed out, or anything. She was so blank, so calm, as though she had been in the situation a million times. And that's when Macey said it for me.

"You want to look better than her, don't you?" she said. "You know, Zach really doesn't care about her. She's just a little bit of a slut, to be honest. She's rich, which covers up for that."

"Yeah, she's rich, meaning she'll be turning up in Dior this weekend. You really think she's not going to dress to impress?" Bex replied to her.

Macey snorted.

"If she's coming in Dior, what's that to me. I was planning on Chanel anyway," she laughed.

It was only then that I realized what was happening.

"You guys," I giggled. "This isn't us. We're stressing over some _girl_ when we're Gallagher Girls ourselves. Who cares what she wears?"

"You go, Cam," Liz exclaimed, punching me in the arm.

There was a knock at the door.

"Cam?" Abby called. "Come out a minute, please."

I walked out of the door to see her holding a red box. It was dark, so I couldn't read the faint writing on it.

"I figured I'd have to one-up the dress your mum got you. I hope you like it," she said confidently. She knew I'd love it. I switched on the light and opened the box. It was the most beautiful dress I had ever seen. And, it was Valentino.

"Abby! It's just a dance! You didn't have to go full on Valentino for me!" I cried, hugging her.

"I knew you'd like it. It's navy blue. I hope you weren't planning on fuschia pink or anything," she laughed.

"Heck no," I replied. Wow. I was literally speechless. Abby turned away.

"Glad you like it, squirt."

"Thanks Abby, you're doing the most amazing job in place of mum," I called to her. She gave me a small smile and left without another word.

When I got back inside the room, everyone else was there. Including _her. _The Subject, as I should really call her. I instantly hid the box behind me when I saw The Subject.

"What is it? Oh, Cammie. It's a dress, isn't it!" Liz exclaimed.

"Yes it is, Liz. And no one can see it," I said, putting it safely under my bed, hoping to later on put it somewhere even more private.

"Can I not see it?" Zach asked coyly.

"Especially not you, Zach," I replied teasingly.

"What are you two? Getting married?" Grant joked.

The night had already fallen, and we were all tired from a long week. Tomorrow was Friday, so free day. Who knew what it would hold?


	10. A Night To Remember

**Kat's POV**

School dance. It was weird to think about it. It seemed so normal, yet so oddly covert. And yet somehow I managed to contain my difficulty in understanding what "school dance" meant here. I mean, the majority of the students were girls, apart from around 30 Blackthorne students? Still, I decided to try be nice to the other girls to find out exactly what "school dance" consisted of.

"So, Macey," I started. She looked up at me, disgusted, with a "why-are-you-looking-at-me" look on her face. "I'm kind of new to this whole school dance thing. Think you could fill me in?" I looked as genuinely hopeful as I could.

"I've only been to two. Why don't you ask Nick?" she responded coolly, going back to colour-coding her Chanel lipsticks.

"That's a gorgeous shade. What's it called?"

"Oh, it's number 101, shade Stop Talking To Me," she smiled back at me. "Just so we're clear, if you're not okay with Cammie, you're not okay with me."

"Seriously? Just because Cammie and I don't get on it means that we can't?"

"Like I said, go ask Nick. I'm sure you're familiar with him; I hear you've had some wild times all together," she said, breaking off into laughter. Oh, if only she knew. I was in full-on bitch mode by then. I moved out of the room and entered a distant room, taking out my phone and dialling my father's number.

"Katerina? How is the school?" he asked me, his accent not sounding very good at all.

"Татко, аз го обичам тук! Аз направих толкова много нови приятели!" I lied. (Father, I love it here! I've made so many new friends!)

"Това е добре да се чуе. Имате ли нужда от нещо, скъпа?" he asked me. I loved my father. I really did. Genuinely. I suppose he's the only person I can honestly say will love me forever. (That is good to hear. Do you need anything, darling?)

"Да, всъщност. Не знаех, че училището ще се наложи един танц, така че аз не се опаковат с рокля. Можете ли да ми изпратите един?" I shyly asked. What kind of a daughter has never tried to use her father's affection for her to get something out of him? (Yes, actually. I wasn't aware that the school was going to have a dance, so I didn't pack a dress. Can you send me one?)

"Разбира се. Ще помоля някой да ви изпрати една от любимите си бутик." (Of course. I will ask someone to send you one from your favourite boutique.)

"Благодаря ви, баща. Ти си най-добрия, и ти ми липсваш," I responded. (Thank you, father. You're the best, and I miss you.)

The next day, the dress arrived. It was a beautiful coral pink, but darker, and Gucci. I saw that it had been ordered all the way from Italy. I had been seriously worried that I would have nothing to wear, and Plan A on my part was to bail, and not show up. I wasn't prepared to be the rich newcomer with nothing to wear, but I actually did. I loved my father.

When the time came to getting ready for the dance, the room was a genuine mess. The boys were all suited up within ten minutes, and were consistently angering the girls, but I kept to myself, knowing the tempers I could get myself into. And the last thing I wanted was for me to get angry.

"Get out," I ordered them, seeing the girls all flustered as they marched around them. The boys stopped in their tracks and turned around.

"You heard me. Do you have no respect for a girl getting ready? It's a wonder how these girls put up with you four," I scolded them. Zach stared at me hard. I wondered if he could see what I was doing. Nonetheless, he walked out of the door, muttering something under his breath.

Fifteen minutes went by until one of us spoke after that.

"I have to give it to you, Kat," Cammie spoke, mid-mascara, "You really do have a way with them."

"Yeah," interrupted Bex, "Tell us your secrets."

I laughed, wanting to be nice. For real this time. It was one of the few occasions where I was just me, and girls.

"I've just known them too long, I suppose. We've all fought long and hard. We're very close you see," I replied.

"I see," Macey repeated.

I sighed.

"Not in the way you all think. I'm more like a sister to them. I wish you would all just take my word on that one," I said. It was so much more than that, I thought to myself. On the one hand, I didn't want to ruin Zach's life. I cared too much about him to put him through the misery I knew he'd felt before. On the other hand, I wanted him all to myself. Who cares, I decided. It's one night. I can spare him one night, can't I?

I slipped on my dress in the bathroom, looking at my perfect make up in the mirror. If I can't have him, I thought to myself, why ruin someone else's life when I can make him want me?

This was going to be a long night.

**A/N: No more tonight. I managed to make up for not posting at the weekend but at the cost of not doing my art homework! GCSE Art is sooooooo long. I'll be back to update this Saturday. Stay tuned :) And review! Tell me what you want to see happen. xx**


	11. Ground Rule Number One:

**Zach's POV**

The night of the dance was here, and I was trying my hardest to contain my excitement. What? It wasn't everyday that a spy student gets to dress up smart and see his beautiful girlfriend in a ballroom dress...a surprise one, might I add. However I was well aware of the fact that as long as Kat was going to be there, it wasn't going to be the perfect night. Still, I decided to go about things as I might normally; I could tell Cammie was growing more and more irritated by her, so I made a list in my head.

1. Dance with Cammie.

2. Spare a dance for the other girls but NOT Kat.

3. Don't stand within a 5 metre radius within Kat.

4. Don't speak to Kat.

5. Don't look at Kat.

6. Sneak as many profiteroles as I can for later.

"Are you ready?" Nick called, impatient to see Macey.

"Yeah, wait, you desperate fool," I shouted back. I adjusted my hair in the mirror, and promised myself this would be a good night. Just me and my Gallagher Girl. I then walked out of the bathroom and joined the other three, who seemed to sense my nervousness, as Grant said:

"Chill out, we're all scared about what she might do. Ground rule number one: Don't touch her."

"Ground rule number two: don't look at her," Nick added.

"Ground rule number three...wait, I hardly know her, so..." Jonas said.

"Ground rule number three is don't breathe the same air as her," I finished, a new confidence rising in me.

I began to question myself and come back to reality. I was Zach Goode. How was I letting some girl get in my way? But with Kat things were different. She was evil, but not when it came to me. Us three had seen a side of her no one had seen before, and I suppose that's the only thing that made her so special to us. Her wild spirit, the way her dark hair flew around lightly in the breeze, the way she would blush when...

_Stop._

Ground rule number four: Don't think about her.

And it's not like I even was thinking about her like that. I loved Cammie. I love her. I always will. I never knew a girl like her could exist, could come into my life and change things just by one snap of her finger. And Cammie and I had been through things I could never share with anyone. She's mine. And I wasn't going to let anything or any_one _ruin what we have.

I opened the door to the room, where all five of them stood, smugly.

Bex was wearing long dark green gown, her blonde hair hanging loosely on her back in loose curls. Macey was wearing a simple black number, her sleek black hair poker straight and several expensive pieces of jewellery on. Liz was wearing a dark red dress, her hair in a fancy updo that looked like it might have taken ages to do.

"Like what you see, Goode?"

I turned to face Kat, who spoke to me with a gleam in her eye. We had been to a dance together; well, _crashed it_, more like, so I could understand the look on her face. She was the first girl I had ever taken to a dance, and, well, ever seen in such attire, I guess. And today was no exception. It was like that day all over again. She was wearing her hair up in a high ponytail, her make-up perfect, in a coral pink dress fit for the red carpet.

_Stop looking at her. Stop standing so close to her._

_"_So?" she asked, clearly aware of the effect she was having on me with her confident voice. Cammie stared, annoyed.

_Don't talk to her. Don't breathe the same air as her. Wait, I'd already broken all my rules. Damn._

"I do," I said dismissively, walking over to Cammie, smirking at her, making it seem like I was really talking about her. "You really have gone all out, haven't you, Gallagher Girl? For anyone in particular?"

She returned me a mischievous smile. That smile, though.

"It seems like you have, too. I hope you're not trying to impress another girl," she returned, putting her arms around my neck.

She really was beautiful. I couldn't imagine myself spending the rest of my life with anyone but her, and I was going to make sure of it. She was wearing a long navy blue dress with a long trail and gold accents. And very high heels.

"Come on, then, lovebirds. Gosh, I swear we all have boyfriends yet we don't act like you, Cammie," Bex exclaimed, mockingly.

Cammie blushed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I seriously can't walk in these heels. You're going to have to hold me everywhere I want to go," she replied triumphantly.

"Cute excuse," I smirked, taking her hand anyway.

"No, but seriously. I am going to fall, Zach," she warned, slightly worried.

"I'll save you, like I always do. Next time, don't wear heels that threaten to make you taller than your own boyfriend," I told her equally warningly. I felt a little shorter next to her looking so tall.

"Sorry," she laughed. "Come on."

So far so good. This was going to be fine, I thought to myself. Until I saw Kat approaching me about an hour into the dance.

**A/N: More tomorrow. Found some time to write. Do you ship Kat and Zach? Weird, but I'm starting to O.O Don't judge me! And don't worry, I won't shame our favourite couple, but I think it would be good to include a little bit of them. Opinions? Review!**


	12. The Perfect Strangers

**Cammie's POV**

We were at the dance now. It wasn't at all what it was like before, at our old school, but still, I give Abby credit. She had done a good job.

"Wanna dance, Gallagher Girl?" Zach asked me sweetly, swinging me around, nearly dropping me on the floor. I glared at him, but soon found myself in his arms, dancing.

Townsend had given us our covers. I was Haya Al-Nour, Arab princess, daughter of one of the richest spies in the world. My sister was The Subject (Kat), Afiya, and Zach was her...oh my gosh. Her bodyguard / secret lover. I burst into laughter looking at his disgusted face. I was so through with being annoyed; besides, I trusted him. I couldn't care less about Kat.

**Zach's POV**

Cammie burst into laughter as I nearly fainted. It was as though I were the one wearing the massive heels because I found myself unwilling to move. Grant and Nick shot me a worried look, but they also looked relieved; at least they were rid of her for the night. I swore to myself, not able to look Cammie in the eye. She stopped laughing.

"Go, Adam," she giggled. "Afiya must be waiting for you. You know how she doesn't like to be kept waiting."

I winked at her and went off, trying to mask how scared I was. Scared? Why on earth would I be scared?

"Haya. It's great to see you," a boy said to Cammie as I walked away. Who was he? He was tall and had dark brown hair. I tried to push him out of my thoughts. If I was this bad about a boy undercover talking to my girlfriend how was Cammie herself surviving with this whole Kat thing? Maybe she wasn't even trying. Maybe she genuinely didn't care. I don't care either. I should be more like Cammie.

"Oh my gosh," she muttered. "I can't walk, can I?"

"Don't trouble yourself, sweetheart," the boy said, half laughing. Sweetheart? "You must be tired. Why don't we take a seat?"

I felt the jealousy well up in me, and decided to suck it up and go do what I had to do. She was there alright, looking all beautiful and effortless and elegant, but when she saw me she looked slightly upset. Cover on. Adam in. Zach out.

"Why, what's the matter, Afiya? Is there anything I could do to help?" I asked.

"It's my father, Adam. He's very ill and I fear his condition is worsening. My sister isn't talking to me and I feel so alone right now," she spoke quietly.

"You have me," I said. _What are you doing, Zach? _I took her hand. _Adam _took her hand. She looked into my eyes, and I could have sworn that the past three years never happened. And that's when I went into a state of delusion.

"Why did you leave?" she whispered, her eyes never leaving mine.

"You know I didn't want to do when I did, but things happened. Things changed," I said quietly, "Afiya," I added as I saw Madame Dabney walking by with her clipboard.

And so the night went on.

**Cammie's POV**

_The night went by slowly after Zach left, but I'm not complaining, as I didn't have bad company myself. He was tall and lean, and had pretty eyes. He was pretty darn handsome, might I add. I never actually found out his name, though. Darn it. _

_"Think I could sneak one last dance, Haya?" It was Zach, standing behind me as I poured myself a glass of punch._

_"Shouldn't you be with Afiya?" I mocked._

_"Afiya is a mess," he replied._

_"Rude. She's my sister, you know?" I yawned, suddenly feeling tired. The next minute or so was a bit of a blur as I felt my eyes closing. I was in Zach's arms, that's all I knew, and then I was in my bed, him next to me, the others all getting ready for bed too._

_"Why was she crying to you?" I murmured against his chest, inhaling his sweet scent and nestling closer to him. _

_"She's a good spy, I told you. She's a good actor too," he said, kissing me. "Just what is your obsession with her?"_

**That's how the night should have finished, but it didn't finish like that. The end of the night went something a little more like...**

"Cammie, I'm so tired. Those covers were hard to keep, you know. Seems like we're a bit rusty," Macey said, as we went to go get some drinks.

The good-looking boy who had been my boyfriend during the exercise had gone, and I hadn't got his name (that was no lie, unfortunately) but Kat and Zach were still dancing.

"She's a whore," Bex said, noticing how annoyed I looked.

"Agreed."

"Sorry, British Bombshell," Grant laughed. "Cammie isn't a fool. This is Zach we're talking about. He could never see another girl the way he sees her, trust me." And in that moment I felt completely okay, with all my friends around me.

"Alright, Princess?" Nick greeted Macey jokingly. "Had a good night?"

She draped her arm around his neck and kissed him long and hard, pulling away after about thirty seconds of sheer awkwardness. Nick looked confused.

"I had a great night. Let's go to the room please," she said. They left, and so did Grant, leaving Bex and I alone to wait for Zach as she didn't want me to handle it alone.

The hall was still pretty much full, apart from Macey and Nick, who had left because, well, Macey might have had a little much to drink. God knew what they were getting up to while we were gone. Let's not think about it.

"I don't know how you're doing it, to be honest," Bex said to me, as we both sat down at the bar table.

"Neither do I," I laughed. "I suppose I really haven't got any trust issues with him. It's never been like that for us."

"He's always been faithful. Weird, because we all think he's a total twat," she laughed with me.

"He can be, but he really is amazing," I shyly said, glancing over at him. He looked...happy. If he was happy that was all I needed.

"They look...satisfied to be dancing together?" Bex looked at me, unsure of what to say.

And they did. He was holding her close to him, and looking nowhere but her eyes. They did look like the picture-perfect couple, and I'm sure that if they were together for real, he and her would make the cover of Bulgarian magazines nationwide. They looked like each other. They looked like they were made for each other. And the way she was blushing as he was speaking to her...it made me sick. I wanted to throw up.

"Give me something to look at, Bex," I said. "Do it. Anything."

But Bex wasn't looking at me, reading my face for any signs of jealousy or hurt anymore. She was looking somewhere else, her eyes wider than I've ever seen them before. I was confused. In a few seconds, her face turned to an angry mess. I followed her eyes.

It was Zach and Kat. They were kissing. It was a three second ordeal, but it was enough to send my best friend of basically forever into a wild rage.

"Oh my gosh, Bex. Stop!" I exclaimed, trying to hold her back. I wasn't sure why, but I guess it was because I didn't want her to feel ashamed afterwards.

No words can truly describe how I felt when that happened. It was like a hole in my heart, except bigger. It was like I didn't have a heart anymore. So, once I got Bex back to her senses, I threw off my obscenely large heels and made a run for it with her.

"Cammie, wait!" Zach called to me, nearly chasing me.

I stopped in my tracks, tears now welling up in my eyes. I had a maximum of three seconds, I calculated, before they spilled across my face. And you know what that means? Victory for the bitch.

"Stop. I have nothing to say to you anymore. I- I don't even know who you are anymore. You're a stranger. You're dead to me," I said, then Bex grabbed my hand and pulled me into the lift, shutting the door before he could get any closer.

"I'll get you, Goode! How dare you?" she screamed as it shut. I turned my back, and waited to get into my room so I could remove my make up and my beautiful dress and my beautiful cover and bury myself in my covers and hide myself into oblivion.

**A/N; Yeah so I decided to write some more because who cares about sleep?! And please review. And also, this all happened in a dream that I thought would make a good story. More tomorrow. I feel like writing tons today, gosh. Don't be surprised if you get another chapter before midnight. xoxo**


	13. The Perfect Mistake

**Cammie's POV**

I wasn't really sure of what to do with myself after it happened. I was grateful, of course, that I had lessons the next day. I was less grateful, however, that most of those lessons would be with The Subject and _him_. I cringed. A cheating boyfriend is probably something on the mind of every normal girl, but that was never the case with me. I never thought I would have to handle something like this...not trying to be vain, or anything.

"We got you chocolate," Macey said, tossing me a giant Cadbury bar. Somehow I felt better.

"Gee, you guys. There's no need to treat me like I'm in that hormonal post-breakup stage," I laughed uneasily. That was so not going to be me.

"Yeah, that's kinda the point. You need to cry. You need to get it all out of you," Bex said, frowning. I had managed to convince her not to kill Zach, even though she was hell-bent.

"I still don't understand...what is with her? This isn't normal. He wouldn't do-"

"Can we just not talk about "he", please?" I reminded them, shaking my head. He hadn't come to talk to me after it happened. He probably knew that I would hurt him or say something horrible. But there were a few texts on my phone.

01:32: _Please. I don't know what happened. It wasn't even me, but like that matters. Just talk to me, Gallagher Girl. Are you seriously doing this?_

09:54: _Cammie. _

15:50 _Reply to me now. Or I'm coming to get you myself. _

At the last message, I quickly got up and told the girls he was coming soon.

"He wouldn't dare," Bex said slowly.

"Get in the wardrobe and don't come out," Liz said. I did as she asked. Soon, he was here.

"Where's Cammie?" Zach asked. I peeped out of the little gap.

"She doesn't want to talk to you," Macey said. "Well done for letting that girl wreak havoc between you and the best thing you ever had, by the way."

"Well done? I didn't even kiss her. She kissed me," he argued. "For God's sake, McHenry. Just tell me where she is."

He looked tired. His hair was a mess and he was pale as a ghost. Good. Let him suffer, I thought to myself. I suddenly realized how big of a fool I had become, as I realized I wanted to jump out of the wardrobe and hug him hard and never let go. There was a lot I needed to do to change myself.

"She's not here," Bex said slowly. I could tell she was fighting herself harder than ever. My best friend. I couldn't ask for anyone better than her. Yet even she, the mighty, frightening Rebecca Baxter, couldn't hide the hurt in her eyes.

I couldn't take it anymore. I opened the wardrobe door and looked him straight in the eye.

"What do you want?" I asked, strong. He should know that no boy, not even him, was going to affect me, even if the boy himself was so easily affected by another girl. Stop thinking so much, I thought to myself.

"Please can we just talk? Please, Gallagher Girl," he pleaded with me. I could see how upset he was, but that didn't faze me.

"I suppose I have a few minutes. What do you want to talk about?" I asked, walking out of the room into the gardens behind our room, keeping my head high and my voice strong.

"The other night. I-"

"What is there to talk about, Zach?" I asked him, quietly, staring at the floor.

"She forced herself on me, I swear. It just so happened that you and Bex missed the "force" part," he said. "I would never do that to you, Cammie. It hurts _me _that you think I would."

"I suppose I shouldn't have acted the way I did," I said silently.

"You had the right to. I was getting angry at that boy you were dancing with. I'm so sorry, beautiful," he said, taking my hand. Was I really going to accept this? Without asking for anything in return? No. I dropped my hand away from his and walked further away from him, sitting on one of the benches.

"I accept your apology. As long as you deeply clean your lips," I added in disgust. He relaxed a little. "In return, I want you to tell me exactly who she is. And what she has with you. No secrets, remember?"

"No secrets. We're through with those," he said, a hint of discomfort in his voice.

"Well, spill," I said, watching him closely.

**A/N: A lot of you don't like the idea of Kat and Zach. Neither do I, now, to be honest. She's evil. Like genuine evil. Want to hear the real truth about her? Stay tuned. More later today. Review! xoxo**


	14. Love, Hate, Such A Fine Line

**Kat's POV**

So, it seemed like they were on talking terms now. I was peeping through the window into the garden, where they were sitting on the bench together. Cammie still looked annoyed, but, I suppose, who wouldn't? I couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen...I secretly prayed Cammie wouldn't forgive him and he could be mine.

**Zach's POV**

I wasn't sure where to start, so I started from the beginning. The very beginning.

"Um, so, I guess I was on a mission about four and a half years ago? I can hardly remember it, except that it was successful and Kat had been captured by them. I didn't know who she was back then, but I saved her," I started. I didn't know what to say. Could this get any more awkward. "I mean, I saved her, because she looked like she needed-"

"You saved her because she was the most beautiful girl you'd ever seen?" Cammie said. I was surprised at how calm she was, how easy she was with everything.

"Before I met you," I explained.

"Zach," she said, turning to me, "You don't need to justify yourself. Josh was everything to me before I met you, remember?"

"Ew, Jimmy."

"Except I didn't let him kiss me while I was with you," she cried, growing angry. "Carry on, I want to hear what the deal is with her."

I sighed.

"Yeah. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, and had been captured from her spy school in Germany, because her father had something to do with that massive scandal I had to deal with...anyway, we took her back to Blackthorne because we figured she would be more safe there, since the bad guys knew where her other school was. And I guess she's been staying there for as long as I remember, her father in hiding. Her father told Joe to make sure he kept her safe, and-"

"Wait. Joe was in on this?" Cammie looked pissed off.

"Yes," I said slowly. "So over the next few months we all grew really close, and I grew closer to her than I had ever been before. She had a wild heart, she did. You would have never thought she was the daughter of someone so influential if you were as close with her as I was. We used to sneak out of Blackthorne together nearly every night and get up to all sorts. She had a temper, and a fiery soul, and it was clear that she had no one to care for her too, so I guess we connected there. It was only after about half a year of spending every minute of every day with her that I actually realized I was seriously crushing on her." I blushed. How was she taking this?

"Go on," she muttered.

"And then, after about another year of being her boyfriend, she had to leave. It was so hard for me to deal with, I can't even explain it. I guess I was just so alone without my mum and any family at all that she had become the most important thing to me. So, yeah. She did leave for about a year, and that's when I was sent on the mission to D.C. when I met you. And I fell in love with you. I forgot about Kat, so when I got back to Blackthorne on the day that we had our first kiss, I was so surprised when I saw her. And she expected things to have been normal between us, which they weren't. She began to loathe you, forever going on about you and how she so wished she could meet you. She kept trying to get us to rekindle our relationship, but I wasn't going to let it happen. She hadn't written me any letters, or texted me, or even given me a thumbs-up to say that she was okay while she was gone. I moved on even though I still had her in my heart when I met you, Cammie," I said.

"So you did love her when we met...this is a lot to take in," she replied silently. I was furious.

"As if you were over Jimmy when we met," I retorted.

"Shut up. Carry on," she glared at me.

"So, I moved on. And when I got back she was properly upset about it. I did think that I would never see you again, so I might as well forget about you, but I couldn't. There was just something about you that made it clear to me that I would never see a girl the same way again. Well, Kat got hint of that, and she went to the other extreme. She started to play Grant and Nick against each other, and bring me into it too, so we all ended up fighting with each other. Soon, that all ended when we came to help you all with the whole Macey thing, and she was all alone in Blackthorne. While we were with you guys, we decided that we would stop getting involved with her. By then it was clear to us that she was bad news. It was just so weird, we realized, that some _girl _was so powerful that she could turn us against each other just like that. But we knew that she would be staying with us as long as we were in Blackthorne, so we had to play nice, because we knew what she was capable of. I hated her for everything she did to cause havoc in our lives, but I felt so weak. Every time she would try something, I would let her. She...I guess she's my one and only weakness in life, which is why I never talked about her."

Cammie said nothing.

**Kat's POV**

"I guess she's my one and only weakness in life, which is why I never talked about her." Cute, Zach. But all lies. He was trying to say that _that _was why he didn't talk about me? No. The things, he would do to save his relationship with Cameron Ann Morgan. But even though I cared about him to the moon and back, I was out for the kill today. Three years had gone by. Three years. I had waited three years for him to come back to me and I figured I was never going to get the chance to do this if I didn't do it now. Here goes nothing. I pushed open the door leading to the gardens and stood in front of them.

"I've known you for a long time, Zach, and you're many things. But you're not a liar. Aren't you going to tell Cammie the truth about why you would never mention me, aside from the fact that I turned the boys against you?" I calmly asked him. He glared at me.

"Get the hell out of here, you stupid bitch. If you're trying to cause hell in my life keep Cammie out of the equation," he retorted, eyes wild.

"No, I won't. No girl likes a lying boyfriend."

"What is she saying?" Cammie questioned, confused. "To be honest, I'm out of here. I'm so done with this."

"Wait," I said to Cammie, turning back to Zach. "I love you, Zach. I'll always love you, and you know I would do anything for you. But the first person I'll ever do anything for in the world is myself. You should know that by now, sweetheart."

"What the hell do you want? I don't have time for your negative bullshit!" Cammie nearly shouted.

"Let me tell her, move," Zach said. He better not lie.

"What? I don't really want to hear if it's more about your beautiful adolescent experiences," Cammie said spitefully. "Seriously. Save it."

Zach looked at me, worried. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, for crying out loud."

"Fine. I suppose I-"

"Zach, spit it out," Cammie gritted her teeth. It was all she could to not to hit me.

"Remember when you and I had that massive fight like a year and a half ago, and I went back to Blackthorne? I was angry. I was really angry," he sighed, accepting defeat. I smiled in triumph.

"Good start, Zach," I egged him on, nearly laughing. Cammie gave me an evil look, and I smiled as sweetly as I could at her.

"I remember. So was I. Your point is?" she sarcastically asked.

"I was so angry that I did something I shouldn't have," Zach responded, looking at the floor.

"It seems like you aren't planning on moving this conversation on any longer," I said brightly. "Maybe I should shed some light on the situation for you, Cammie."

"Yeah, a conversation which you weren't involved in. Go away, I beg you," he pleaded. It's been a while since I've seen him like that.

"See? You weren't going to say a thing. Cammie," I said, turning away from him.

"Lord, give me mercy. What?" she shook her head, confused.

"He had sex with me while he was with you. He lost his virginity to me and I lost mine to him. And the story goes on like that for the duration of summer before he came back to you and pretended like it didn't happen. Sorry, sweetheart. I'm looking out for myself, Cammie. I will always look out for myself. If you're smart, you'll do the same," I explained, suddenly serious at the end. The look on the poor girl's face was priceless.

"All summer?" she whispered. "But we made up like half way through?"

"Cammie," Zach started, reaching for her arm.

"Don't touch me," she responded shakily. "Don't. I don't suppose you have an explanation for this one, too?"

Zach stayed silent, wondering what to do.

"I thought not," she said, and left, shaking her head.

"I genuinely hate you, Katerina. I wish they had killed you before I found you," Zach said to me quietly. I stood, stunned by his words.

"You hate me, huh? That sounds like the beginning of a love story, not the end of one."

Love, hate, such a fine line. I felt slightly horrible for doing that to him, but then I realized I was no fool for punishment. I spent the rest of the night wondering what made me hurt him so much for him to say that to me. As if he genuinely regretted saving me. And then the pieces all fell into place, and I fell into my bed, wondering if he was thinking the same thing: The girl he fell in love with was gone.

**A/N: Oooooh what's gonna happen next? Don't worry, I see your reviews, and I hate Kat too. If anyone else has realized, I slightly quoted her like Katherine Pierce from The Vampire Diaries. She's my favourite character of forever so yeah...good on you if you picked up on the quotes. And if you haven't watched the show, watch it. You will just...oh my gosh. It's everything. By the way, there's still one thing we don't know about Kat. And this thing is something no one, not even Zach, knows. Stay tuned to find out. Review! XOXO**


	15. The End Of The Affair

**Cammie's POV**

_"Macey, I hope he's not still angry at me because of what happened before. I swear I never meant to get him so angry," I said to her, my hair a long mess._

_"Fix up your hair, sister. Ew," Macey replied. "Do you seriously think he'll want you back more if your hair is like this? And no, he won't be angry, because you had a reason to be angry at him, too."_

_"I just...want things between us to be perfect."_

_"No relationship's going to be perfect, Cam. It's a good thing he doesn't look at any other girls, because, wow. At least you don't have problems like that to deal with."_

_"Knock knock," came a deep, husky voice from behind the door. "Gallagher Girl?"_

_My eyes widened in shock and fear and a thousand other emotions._

_"Fix me," I whispered to Macey, dazed. "Now."_

_"Give us a minute, Goode. We're a little busy. Hold on," she called, and swore at me for not being organized. She brushed my hair out real hard, to which I cried, and wiped the tears from my face and told me to pull myself together. She applied some mascara and lipstick to me and I felt like me again. _

_"Drink," she ordered, passing me coffee. "There, go get some, Cam." She winked at me and entered the en-suite bathroom and turned the shower on. It was just me now. Me and Zach. I opened the door, and there he was, leather jacket and perfectly effortless hair. He smirked at me, and I knew everything was okay. I threw my arms around his neck and buried my face against his chest._

_"You don't know how I've survived this summer without you," I whispered, and he kissed me in return, long and hard, and I knew I would be safe forever as long as we were like this._

_"Does that explain things on my part?" he responded, and I blushed. _

_"So, what did you get up to while I was gone?" I asked. "You must have been so lost without me, huh?"_

_"Actually, I found some useful things to do with my time," he replied. "I wrote, I drew, I even knitted," he laughed._

I snapped back into reality, waking up, my hair a mess. I checked the time. Phew. 05:34. Still got a good few hours to go before needing to wake up for reals. Opposite me on the other side of the room I could hear Zach breathing softly in his sleep. I tried not to think about how much I wanted to be there with him. I actually wondered how I was sleeping at night.

But he had lied to me. He lied to me the day he came back to me after summer two years ago, and he lied to me when I first asked him who Kat was. And he lied to me when I second asked him who she was. I just couldn't get my head around it. He was _mine. _This had never been something I thought I would have to deal with.

"Get up! We're going to the amusement park that opened a few miles out today. Get up you sleazebag," Liz laughed.

"What?" I yawned.

"Cammie, it's time to get up."

"I'll bring the water bucket," Bex offered enthusiastically.

"Gosh, Cam. Be a sport and stop being depressed. We as your sisters and best friends feel it necessary for you to go out and have some fresh air and a little adrenaline rush? Now, is that so bad?" Macey tried. "Please?"

"Fine. Grab me that Hollister jumper I got last week," I replied very unenthusiastically.

Macey burst into laughter.

"Jumper? Darling, it's thirty out there today."

"What...? Thirty? It's freaking winter," I exclaimed, jumping up in a frenzy. Had I seriously been so depressed that I had slept through the entire winter months?

The girls collapsed in fits.

"I knew that would wake you up. Come on, into the shower you go," Bex dragged me out of bed as the boys watched. I made sure to give Zach an evil look as I entered the bathroom, a new motive in mind. Why should I become a freak who's depressed because some freak boy messed me around? I washed my hair, clipped my nails, and even curled my straight hair.

"I'm ready, girls. Let's go," I said, grabbing my purse and phone. Instagram pictures are the proper way to show your boyfriend you're over him, aren't they? I checked the battery and joined the rest of the girls.

"Don't have too much fun, British Bombshell," Grant was telling Bex.

"NICK!" Macey screamed. "OH MY GOSH I'M GOING TO KILL YOU TODAY. I ALWAYS KNEW THIS DAY WOULD COME."

Nick looked seriously worried, then seemed to remember what he had done as he burst into laughter. Macey stormed in holding a pair of Louboutins high in the air, glaring menacingly at her boyfriend. I nearly fainted. He had cut the heels off her $900 heels because she kept throwing away the shirts he owned that she didn't approve of.

"I'm genuinely giving you five seconds before I hurt you. 5, 4, 3, 2-"

"Bex. We need to get her out of here," I warned.

Suddenly, Abby came in through the door, confused.

"Oh, that makes sense. It's always Macey McHenry causing a ruckus round here," she started, laughing. Then her face turned to shock too. "Holy crow, who cut the heels off those Louboutins?"

"This stupid boy, and I'm going to hurt him," Macey said slowly, my hands tightening their grip on her arm.

"Well, don't hurt him here. Hurt him at the adventure park or whatever it is you're going to," Abby said. "This building cost tons you know."

I quickly said: "They aren't coming. It's just us four."

"Well, I don't suppose you want to spend your last day with the girls?" Abby exclaimed.

Hoooooooooooooooold up. Last day?

"It's your last day?" Bex asked, letting go of Macey. Even Macey seemed to calm down, and turned to face Nick, a little hurt.

"Yeah, we were gonna tell you, but-"

"Come with us," Liz said.

"Wait, what?" I asked. I did not sign up for this trip in the first place, and I certainly wasn't going to be going if _they _were all going too.

"Take them all with you, Cam. Have fun, kids," Abby said, then left without another word. _What? _I could tell this was not going to be a trip to the park (see what I did there?). Ha ha, Cam. So funny. Laugh your way through all your troubles. It cost you your freaking boyfriend in the end, didn't it?

**A/N: Wow, I swear. Today I seriously can't stop writing. Review! **


	16. The Perfect Last Day?

**DISCLAIMER: NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS ARE MINE. GALLAGHER GIRLS BELONGS TO ALLY CARTER (NOT ME).**

**Cammie's POV**

"I'll meet you guys there in an hour or two. Got something to do," I said to Macey, who was still a little stunned.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," she said, and they all left.

"You don't have to stall because of me," Zach said, the last one to leave. He gave me a long look.

"I was never that kind of girl. You should know that," I said, and shut the door behind him, waiting a few minutes before going out myself to find Abby.

"Abby," I called. "Can I come in?"

"Of course," she replied.

I cut right to the chase.

"Why are they leaving so early? The exchange isn't meant to finish for another two weeks!" I exclaimed.

"Gee, I thought you might be a little happier, considering you and Zach aren't exactly on good terms right now," she replied slowly. Trying to change the subject, as if that were going to work.

"Good terms? We aren't together anymore. I couldn't care less about the prospect of him leaving," I retorted, screwing my face up in disgust. "What I care about is that this has something to do with the whole mom and Joe thing."

Abby flinched. I was slightly annoyed at her. Did she really take me to be so stupid? But a thousand emotions were flashing through me then, and the last, most profound was hurt. Hurt that Zach was actually going to leave me to fend for myself in a situation where I didn't even know what I was dealing with. Hurt that he was with Kat when he was with me. Hurt that my mum wasn't here for me. Hurt for all the other girls and boys in the world without parents. Hurt, hurt, hurt. Hurt poured through my veins. It crashed about in my mind. But all I could do was wait for a response.

"Cam, we've been over this, okay? I really don't know how to put it in a nice enough way..."

"I get it, okay? I _totally _get it. Plus, this exchange has gone on rather long, hasn't it? It's been like two months," I laughed uneasily.

I knew what she really meant, though. That the authorities didn't like that the boys were staying with us. That we might _run away _together and repeat the mistakes of my mum and Joe.

"Why can't we just tell the authorities that they're okay?" I questioned my aunt.

"Because even though in the greater scheme of things we're on the authorities' team, your mum and Joe mean more to us than they do. And its clear that they're safe, and don't want them to know. If we let them know they'll want to analyse everything, from means of communication to time of communication and _we need _to put our trust in your mum and Joe, Cam," Abby explained. "They're top spies, and I'm sure they have reason for making the decisions that they have done. It's not any of our place to get involved, but all I can do, and all you can do, is have faith in them. We need to listen to them. We might be all they have left in terms of help."

"You say it like they _are _in trouble?" I shakily asked. I suddenly felt sick. It was just everything I suppose. Things had so drastically changed since Kabul.

************ flashback to Kabul ************

_"Now that our mission's over, I suppose we can have some fun!" Bex exclaimed. "You both did pack your bikinis right?"_

_"Bikinis? We're in freaking Afghanistan, Bex," I laughed. Her and Macey gave each other a funny look and turned back to me, grinning widely._

_"We might have booked us a flight to Dubai," Macey laughed. "And don't worry. I came prepared." She gave me a mischievous grin and I suddenly felt uncomfortable._

_"You are excited, right? It was a surprise for you," Zach said behind me. _

_"You were in on this? And you didn't tell me?" I cried._

_"She's not excited. I told you we should have gone for Sydney. McHenry, you think you're so clever, don't you?" he glared at Macey. I wrapped my arms around him and smiled our smile. He smirked._

_"I'm really excited."_

_"Great, because so am I. Macey says I'll be blown away by what she's packed for you," he whispered. I blushed, and glared at Macey, who giggled and ran back into her room. _

_"Great."_

_"The jet's waiting outside, Cam. Let's go," he said, pulling me up and walking with me towards the door of the little home in the middle of nowhere we had been staying in for the majority of our mission. _

_"Macey!" Nick called. "We're leaving. Hurry up, I swear we've got everything."_

_"Passports!"_

_"Check! Chill out!" Grant shouted. I stared around at my best friends and was suddenly swept up by an intense state of gratitude. How would I have survived these two months without them beside me? Then lastly, I came to Zach. My Zach. And I realized in that very moment that even though we had been through traumatic experiences together and shared disastrous events with each other, it was only then, wrapped up in his arms in the humid air of the jet that I realized he was the only person I wanted to be with forever. And that I couldn't lose him, whatever happened._

************* flashback over *************

"Go, Cam. I've been talking too long. I'll have one of the guys drop you off," Abby said, a little more confident now. I started to remember how energetic my aunt used to be, how all the students at Blackthorne used to crush on her like no other. Yet now there was an edge of seriousness and maturity about her. She had bags under her eyes, and her eyes wrinkled when she smiled. I suddenly realized I hadn't listened a word of what she had been saying for the past five minutes, my mind cast back to Kabul. Gosh. I needed to stop. When had I become such a weak human being? I was the Chameleon, for crying out loud! Not a silly little sod of a teenage girl who couldn't get over her boyfriend.

"Okay, I'm going. See you later, Abby. I love you," I added. I didn't know what motherly figure I would have without her.

But suddenly my little state of calmness faded into nothing as I approached the amusement park. I searched the entire freaking place for my best friends, but couldn't find them anywhere. I began to get angry, as Macey had given me a specific meeting point and she was now 17.3 minutes late for that. Then I saw the boys, and was relieved. The hustle and bustle of the little children trying to get to the front queues of the lines for the rides had started to make me lose my senses.

"There you guys are," I said, sighing. "Where are the girls?"

"I don't know," Grant said. "They must still be on something. God knows."

Zach stood awkwardly between them, Kat next to him. I gave them both fleeting looks.

"Well," Nick said, eating some candyfloss, "Why don't Grant and I go find them? They've got to be here somewhere."

"Good call," I said. "I'm coming with you."

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa, Cam. We've been given strict instructions that no girls should be with us boys."

"What?" I asked, confused. "What kind of a rule is that?"

"Meaning us four, need to go now before Bex sees us," Grant said, worried. What the hell was going on?

"Fine. Come on, Kat. This will be fun, just us two girls," I fakely smiled, walking on fast.

"Hell am I letting this happen," I heard Zach say in a low voice. "I'm coming with you."

"No you're not," I spun on him. "I don't need your help."

"Yes you do. You're not going anywhere with her," he warned me, walking closer to me.

"What, because she's going to tell me something else you don't want me to hear? Newsflash, Zach. I'm over it! Leave me alone!" I exclaimed. He looked momentarily hurt, then looked me straight in the eye.

"If you're over it, you won't care about going round the park with me," he challenged. I flinched and glared at him. What on earth did he think he was playing at? Jerk. But that little girl part of me knew that I seriously did want to go round with him. But I didn't let him sense that that part of me was going into overdrive.

"Are you challenging me, Blackthorne Boy?" I folded my arms, and he smirked at me.

"I suppose we'll be off then, Grant, Nick, Jonas," he did that half-head nod thing all boys seem to do and didn't even look at Kat before turning to me. "Let's go. What will it be first? Bumping cars, water fluke?"

"Haunted house. I want to go to the haunted house," I said adamantly, my head high. I probably looked like a stubborn little girl.

"Works for me, Gallagher Girl. I warn you, though. They say it's scarier than your average haunted ride," he laughed.

"Try me," I said, a new confidence rising in me. It was like I had met him for the first time. All my anger seemed to fade away, and all I wanted was for my last day with him (which could have been my last day with him forever) to be perfect. I wasn't going to let it slip away. That's for sure.

**A/N: I might post another chapter today. Will be lots of Zammie in it. Please review! I'd love to hear what you think. **


	17. The Haunted House

**Cammie's POV**

"You know, you don't have to keep looking at me like I'm going to break," I stated bluntly. He was keeping his distance and glancing wearily at me every so often in the line. He didn't answer me. He didn't know what to say.

"Hey," said the girl at the front of the line. "Tokens, please." She eyed us both with her bright-eyed face and a hint of jealousy crossed it at the last moment. "Are you scared?"

I laughed. "Heck no. It's a ride."

"It's not just a ride, gurl," she drawled, "It's the scariest haunted house ride in America!"

"Gee," Zach stepped in. "Don't scare her away!" I glared at him. Something in me told me to slap him right there; he wasn't behaving as he should. He wasn't being a gentleman. He wasn't being shy or anything he was meant to be. But then again he was Zach Goode. He never played by the rules. And yet he got exactly what he wanted.

"I'm sure she won't," the girl rattled on flirtily, "with you by her side. You make a cute couple." Dead.

"Oh, we aren't-"

"NEXT!" she shouted, and we were forced to move forward. The ride was small, and cramped, and was definitely one of those only-holds-two-people rides. I felt the electricity in the air between me and _him _but chose to ignore it. But he did smell good. I'd definitely missed his smell.

And then the ride started. Holy mother of God. The ride went down. As in, oh my gosh. It didn't even go forward or anything. It dropped through the floor. I screamed. Even el macho sitting next to me yelped, shocked. And trust me when I say this. You will not experience scary until you get on this ride. They had like, real spiders and everything. And mice and freaking doors creaking everywhere and hounds barking and wow. I was soon huddled in _his _arms.

"This is fucking scary," he whispered as we entered another area filled with cobwebs. I screamed. A hand had reached down from somewhere and stroked my hair. It was too hard and bony to be Zach's. Plus, he wouldn't dare. He knew I was capable of throwing him off the ride and reprogramming it to get away from him as fast as it could.

And then something funny and quite traumatising happened. Zach had, like, a panic attack. And I finally found out what his one fear was. Bats. I couldn't help but burst out laughing. I nearly fell out of our cart. He stared back at me, mortified.

"Based on any personal experience?" I laughed, and replied with a mere: "You have no idea."

And then he started shaking and looking around warily. "I suppose I'm...scared?"

"I suppose you want me to hold you and tell you it's all gonna be okay?" I returned.

"Never asked, Gallagher Girl." And then he screamed. A bat flew right over his head. "Okay, okay. I'm asking."

And I guess that's how silly Cammie ended up in the jerk's protective, muscly arms, him holding me tight. Wait, no. Literally crushing me to him.

"I'm not your human teddy bear, Zach," I breathed. "Let go."

"Oh my...sorry, Cammie," he let go of me immediately and tensed. I looked at him, his beautiful green eyes. Everything about him seemed so strong, I realized. But he really wasn't. He needed someone to carry him, to give him the motivation to carry on. I didn't want him to leave. And in that moment, in the dark haunted house ride, the electricity pulsing between us, I don't know what came over me. My heart started to hurt with little pangs here and there. My mind started to spin back to memories I had promised myself I would never let surface again.

************** flashback to Dubai *************

_It was a hot day. Forget hot. Boiling. I had never been one for this kind of extreme weather condition, but I was loving it here. And plus, we had spent the last two days shopping in the largest mall on earth, and I was slightly feeling like a dip in the pool today, if I may say so myself._

_"Look, it's the sea. Like, right below us," I said to Zach as he walked up behind me. "Are you wearing sun screen?"_

_"Yes, mum. Don't worry, mum," he teased. "That looks fun, you know."_

_"It does. Let's go down to the private beach," I suggested._

_"Or, we could just..." And then I was in the sea. The cold, invigorating sea. That stupid fool didn't even know I was afraid of the sea? That I had nearly drowned before? I flailed around like an idiot, my hands reaching for something, anything. But there was nothing there. Not even the fool who had literally pushed me into the freaking Persian Gulf. _

_"Zach!" I found myself screaming in between waterlogged coughs. "Where the actual hell are you?"_

_"Where the hell are you?" he retorted, trying to find me. I finally saw him, breathing hard, the smirk on his face visibly larger. I glared at him._

_"You think you're funny? If this is your way of helping me get over my fear-"_

_"Your fear?" he questioned, surprised. "I didn't know you had a fear of the sea." He looked amused that his oh-so-perfect oh-so-sporty Gallagher Girl was afraid of the sea._

_"Drowning, actually," I spluttered. "Drowning. Drowning."_

_"Yeah, I get it. You're afraid of drowning."_

_"No, actually, actually drowning. Help me you horrible freaking-"_

_He held me up with ease and stared into my eyes. God is taking my soul, I thought to myself..._

_"What did you say?" he asked me carefully._

_"I said you're a horrible freaking boyfriend for dropping me in the sea. I'm going to die," I replied. I probably sounded like a mad woman. And just like that, he let go of me and swam at least a few metres away. _

_"For fucks sake you imbecile!" I cursed. "I'm actually going to drown, you-"_

_"What was that?" he acted like he was distantly hearing something. _

_"I'm going to fucking kill you. I'm going to take a trip all the way to hell once we're both dead and I'm gonna hurt you," I flailed about helplessly. _

_No reply. Keep your arms going, Cam. He's not going to leave you to die. That's it, I thought. I played dead. Let me not lie, I was quite good at it. Of course, it took me a while to regain composure of myself, but by that time I was used to the water. Water didn't scare me. Drowning did. I waited a minute or so, making sure my hair was out of sight._

_"Cammie? Where are you?" Zach started slowly. Don't laugh. "Cam?"_

_He began swimming around, but I was clever. I'd got myself out of his range. _

_"Cammie?" he began frantically searching. "Cammie! Gallagher Girl, where the hell are you?"_

_I felt guilty to say the least. He was literally skimming the entire ocean trying to find me, yelling "Cammie" every five seconds. I loved him. I would love him forever and ever, I thought to myself. And I didn't even have to try. I realized that we were the literal definition of "relationship goals", not to brag or anything, but. So when he finally found me and I burst out laughing and finally stopped when I recognised his not-so-happy face. _

_"That was not funny. Don't ever do that to me again," he said quietly and I became all lovey-dovey again. I kissed him slowly and then deepened it. "And don't ever swear so much at me. Did you honestly think I was going to let you drown?"_

_"Don't be upset, baby. You're the one who literally picked me up and threw me in the ocean. We're even," I kissed him again, just as a medium-sized cruise boat appeared seemingly out of nowhere._

_"Sex in the ocean? Do you want to get stuck to him?" Bex screamed, then burst out laughing. We got on the boat and dried off. It was the perfect day._

*********** flashback over ***********

I snapped back into reality.

"You alright? You haven't spoken for a while," he said, worried. "Are you scared? I think it's nearly over."

"It wasn't scary, Zach," I replied.

"It was," he shuddered. I didn't laugh. "You seriously didn't think any of it was scary?"

"Nope, except for when we dropped down. I thought we were going to end up in the ocean for a second," I shivered with the thought. I had nearly drowned once. He gave me a knowing look, as if flashbacking to Dubai with me.

"You know I'd save you, Gallagher Girl."

"Don't leave," I simply said.

And that's the moment when I lost control of myself.

**A/N: No more this week, I literally don't know how I wrote an entire chapter just now. NEXT UPDATE ON SATURDAY, I'LL DO LOTS OF CHAPTERS IF YOU REVIEW THIS ONE XOXO**


	18. What Do We Have Without Each Other?

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters; they all belong to Ally Carter. **

**Cammie's POV**

"Don't leave," I said. It wasn't even one of those moments where I regretted what I said completely afterward and bit down hard on my lip. This time what I said was real, from my heart, and I realized I was through acting like the bitch that I wasn't.

"I have no choice, Cammie. I don't even know why we're going so early to be honest," he replied, confused, running a hand through his perfectly tousled hair. I debated telling him just why, and decided that I would go for it.

"I know," I said quietly, and he looked at me, more confused. He didn't like to be left in the dark and there I had left him since he came to my school which is now...3 months ago. "Lets talk about it on the ferris wheel?" I looked hopeful.

The ferris wheel was awkward to say the least. I guess the realization that we needed to stop acting like things were all okay between us had started to set in because of the clicheness of the situation at hand. And then Zach broke the silence a quarter way round the wheel.

"Look, Cammie," he broke in ,"If there was a valid explanation for what I did the summer we fought I would have said it by now but there isn't...even I can't understand why I would do something like that to the best thing that ever happened to me. I never thought one girl could change my life forever, and I never thought in a million years that I would ever actually fall in love with someone as beautiful, pure, honest and trustworthy as you. You're everything I could ever ask for, and for some reason, I blew it. Don't ask me the reason because I seriously don't know. All I do know is that it's best that I do leave. I don't deserve you." The wind blew past us. I stared out across the horizon.

"I hate you for what you did," I spoke silently. "I never thought you would do that...to me, anyway." He didn't answer. "Where is the bitch, anyway?"

"God knows. I don't want to think about her," he shook his head, his eyes closed.

"Why?"

"She does something to me. I know I'm not in love with her, and I know I don't feel a thing for her. I never did. Not even when it happened. And yet something made me do it. I wish I could be me around her and not a little puppet. I feel so..." he trailed off.

"Weak? Vulnerable?"

"I guess."

"I miss you. A lot. You're so distant now. I never see you smile or...smirk, or whatever it is that you do. If we only have one day left together it could be our last-"

"Wait what?" he asked, shocked. "Our last?"

"Oh," I sunk further into our little cart thing on the ferris wheel. We were right at the top now, and could see miles away. "Ever wondered what my mum and Joe are doing right now?"

"They're on a mission...they're safe," Zach reminded me, and for a second there I felt like he was seriously answering my question.

"The government and the CIA and everyone think they've run away together or been captured," I said bluntly, watching for a reaction. His eyes narrowed.

"Run away together?" he asked, bemused. "You don't mean to tell me that they think that we-"

"That's exactly what they think, Zach. It's no joke," I explained, annoyed at his light-heartedness. "If you think this is a joke to me, it's not. I've lost my mum and my fatherly figure. And I'm about to lose you. Tell me what else I have in this world without you." Oh my gosh. I sounded so desperate! Stop, Cammie! You're driving him away, this is exactly what Macey told you _not _to do! He looked worried at my state now, as he cupped my face and pulled me close.

"I know we're not exactly on good terms right now, and I wasn't planning on touching you, but you leave me with no choice," he murmured and kissed me softly, pulling away right before it was getting good. I frowned. "You may hate me but you're never going to be without me. And we're never going to be stupid enough to run away together."

"I could never hate you, Zach."

"I love you, Cammie. Remember that," he said, and with that, he pulled me to him and we stared into the horizon together, the perfect moment for the perfect couple. I hoped the ride would last a moment longer. _I love you too, _I thought to myself. I love you too.

**A/N: More this weekend or maybe tomorrow? Big things on Kat, stay tuned. 10 reviews and I'll post the next two chapters tonight xxxxxx**


	19. Kat's Secret

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher Girls. Ally Carter does. **

**A/N: I feel like the story is going on toooooooooo long, I hope no one minds that there's a lot more to come after this? Thanks for reading; I love love love all your reviews and am checking all your stories out xx**

**Zach's POV**

Although I could feel myself slowly slipping away into the relishment of my time with Cammie I couldn't help but worry about Joe. He and Cam's mum were so professional they could do anything, yet it made me...scared (I know right, what?) that they could be in so much danger that even they were incapable in that situation. I sort of understood that Cammie didn't want to think about that, but we both know the real reason the government or whoever don't want us to see each other: because we might try find them since they're important to us and we might put other people in danger by doing it i.e Grant and Nick and Jonas and the other girls...but the real question in the matter was: Who has them and why are they such a threat?

The hours that followed consisted of me resisting touching Cammie all the way through; I knew I couldn't...I'd already taken it a step too far with the whole kiss and everything.

"It's getting dark," she commented. "What should we do now? We've done basically everything."

"What the hell are your girls playing at?" I suddenly remembered that we weren't here alone. Macey, Bex and Liz still hadn't appeared and it had been like 5 hours. More importantly, where was the bitch? Kat? I started to worry about what she was doing. Wait. I shouldn't care. I don't care.

"I don't know...seriously, though. Where are they?" she replied.

And then we saw them, looking giddy and electrified from the rides.

"You seem to have had a good time," Cammie laughed.

"You have no idea," Macey smiled confusedly and exchanged a look with the other girls. "We, uh, performed a little investigation?"

Bex nodded, amused. "I knew you would never do that to her," she said, straight at me. "Not with me on her back, anyway."

"What are you on about?" I asked, tiredly. "Can we go home now?"

"Tomorrow morning you can." Ew. Don't remind me.

"What are you talking about?" Cammie repeated. Liz looked speechless.

"Oh my gosh. Where do I even start? I knew a girl like her was mysterious, but not in this way!" Macey exclaimed, shuddering a little. I wasn't sure whether it was from the cold or what. ?

"It turns out she uses some kind of weird magic for trying to-" Cammie burst out laughing at this.

"Are you stupid? Wait, no. You must be tired. Or high. How much candyfloss did you buy?" she probed her friend who stared back at her hard.

"Shut up. I'm not joking. She was reciting all this bull and her eyes were closed and I couldn't believe my eyes. She was saying it and then the guy at the counter gave her like twenty free tokens. I swear. The girls are proof of this," Macey explained.

"She's a fucking witch?" I closed my eyes. They were definitely high. Liz still said nothing.

"You were spying on her?" Cammie asked, shaking her head. "I thought we agreed that we wouldn't do that."

"What are we? Yeah, spies."

"Y_es_. Oh my gosh, you guys. Don't you see what this means?" Bex looked excited.

"No? And who knows, she might have been speaking Bulgarian or whatever it is she speaks."

"You son of a bitch, do you have no shame? Telling me I can't identify Bulgarian or any other freaking language," Macey swore at me. I stepped back. She was clearly on something.

"Whoa, you seem excited about it," I retorted, pacing forward, my head hurting.

"For a Blackthorne Boy you're pretty dumb," Bex said. Cammie seemed to be putting pieces together one by one. Her face lit up.

"She used something on you to make you do what you did. Even to make you kiss her at the ball," she spoke quietly.

And slowly everything made sense. And everything was good again. Except for the fact I was leaving in the morning. And that some stupid hoe had used magic on me of all things to woo me. That's a story you don't hear very often, is it?

"Starbucks?" Bex suggested. The boys and Kat made their way over. All our eyes were on her.

"Starbucks it is," I replied silently, watching the girl who was my first love walk next to me as though everything we had was real.


	20. Girl Fights and Goodbyes

**Cammie's POV**

So she was a witch? I knew there was something sketchy with that girl. I'd prefer not to call her a witch though...although seriously?! I always knew weird magical temptresses existed but only in dodgy shantytowns in Africa, I swear. I would never have taken the beautiful Bulgarian/German princess to be one...but I suppose we all have our secrets.

The day went by slowly after that, everyone unable to speak after the news the girls had broken to us. They'd informed Grant and Nick and Jonas too. It was Zach that seemed the most shaken up by it.

"So...can we be okay for real now?" he asked me slowly, shivering slightly.

"If you want to talk about it, we-"

"I don't want to. It's over now," he replied bluntly. "I'm done with her. I always was, remember?"

But there was a glimmer of betrayal in his eyes. I knew what he was thinking. It was probably something along the lines of _I swear I was in love with her. Don't tell me what I felt wasn't real because I remember it vividly and it was. She was the only thing that mattered to me...how could she not have been?_

And then he put his arm around me and we walked into the quiet coffee shop, pulling the chairs out like we always did to make it into a circle.

"I'm going to go order," I said. I went and stood in line.

"I can't believe it wasn't real. It felt real," he spoke quietly. Oh Zach.

"Zach, I don't even want to think about what it must have been like for you. But I hate the bitch. I'd prefer if you solved your differences in opinion on how to handle a relationship tomorrow at Blackthorne. I'm tired, and we all know I have a temper. And today I swear, if my temper is unleashed it will be unleashed upon _her,"_ I said spitefully, throwing a disgusted glare in her direction. "How dare she do that to you?"

"Don't worry about her. She's not worth worrying about."

"Next?"

I was frozen. I didn't know what I wanted to order even though I order the same thing time and time again. Zach looked at me, questioningly and realized I was in a mess. I didn't know what came over me to be honest. I could have fainted right there and then of fear for my boyfriend, of fear that she was going to manipulate him while I wasn't there.

"She'll have a caramel frappucino with chocolate syrup, hazelnut topping...oh, and extra cream. She loves that," he ordered for me. "And I'll have...the same, thanks." The girl at the till eyed him up flirtily but I wasn't in the mood to even care. I wanted to cry when he ordered for me; it was as though it might have been the last time ever. And he remembered I love extra cream. No one remembers that. But he did. And I loved him for it. And all I wanted to do was take him somewhere, just me and him, and love him till we both grew old and died in each others arms, away from the hell that was our lives.

"Go sit down, Gallagher Girl. You're tired. I'll be there in a second," he told me. I skulked back to my seat and sank as far into it as I could.

"What's wrong, Cam? You just had good news, I swear," Bex asked. I ignored her.

"Fight with Zach again? He's actually become way more mannered than when we were-" Kat interrupted. I shot up in my seat.

"_You _shut the hell up. You stupid whore. Oh wait, you didn't even use your body to get him to give you attention. You took it to the next level, didn't you?" I swore. Grant and Nick's eyes widened. The girls sat there, bemused.

"Go on lad," Bex egged me on.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Cammie," Kat replied slowly, a little shocked. "Just because he's leaving in the morning doesn't mean he'll be gone forever, you know."

"With you by his side I beg to differ on that," I spitefully commented.

"Seriously? You are one jealous-"

"I'm jealous? Yes, I was jealous. I was jealous the day you showed up and the day you kissed my boyfriend and he actually kissed you back. I was jealous the day I found out you had sex with my boyfriend and I was jealous that he didn't tell me about it. I got so caught up in his little obsession with you that I now realize it wasn't an obsession. It was freaking trance. You stupid bitch. How dare you mess with his head like that?" I fumed. Zach stood behind me awkwardly with our tray. He sat down.

"You don't need to do this. She's not worth a minute of it," he tried to calm me down.

"I'm a spy and I know psychic techniques exist. But seriously? How did you do it?" Macey probed, her mouth curled up not in interest but in disgust.

"Oh," Kat replied equally as menacingly, "I'm a spy too, remember? I know people, been places."

"I can't believe you've been doing this since we met you," Nick commented. "You turned us against each other."

"You made us hate each other over our mutual love of you. All three of us."

"You messed with the wrong bunch," Bex laughed.

"I fail to understand how you think I'm afraid of you," she retorted. Wrooooooooooooong answer, girl. We all stiffened, ready for the worst.

"Don't, Bex," Zach broke in. "Not now, anyway. So none of that was real? None of it?"

Kat now looked incredibly uncomfortable.

"_None of it?_" Zach repeated. "I want an answer."

"Zach, I-" she pleaded.

"No. None of it was real?"

"No," she whispered.

"What kind of a sick bitch are you, Katerina?" Liz asked, angry as ever. You go girl. She wasn't one to comment when we had fights.

"Is everything okay here?" the girl flirting with Zach asked, concerned. "Your frappes are melting!"

_Go away, you irrelevant little idiot._

"We're fine."

"This is like some sick twist on The Vampire Diaries, and the real Katerina compelled both Stefan and Damon's love! Cam, remind us we need to watch yesterdays episode tomorrow when they're gone," Macey said.

"K," I replied. I sipped on my frappucino.

"What a great last day, thanks, my British Bombshell," Grant said after what seemed like forever and kissed Bex, who blushed.

"Aw," she simply said.

Kat looked increasingly bitchier by the minute. Was she not upset she had been found out? I know Zach was; there was still a part of him so confused that she had held this act for so long.

"Well now, Zachary. Don't look so sad. Doesn't this mean you have your "Gallagher Girl"," she quoted, "all to yourself? I'm sure now she's exposed me there's nothing that will stop her from keeping you."

"She always had me. She's always going to keep me. I hope," he flashed a smirk in my direction and I managed to raise my eyebrows in response. Even that was effort.

"Leave him alone," I pityingly said to the horrible girl. "Just leave him alone, please."

"What do you mean?" she confusedly asked, with a laugh. "I'm sure he never wants to speak to me again."

"You need to watch your tone, darling. Bex here is ready, and trust me, you don't want to see her in action," Macey warned, irritated. I could tell she herself wanted to go full on Bex-style.

Kat burst out laughing and Bex stood up, looking pretty vexed to say the least.

"SOMEONE RESTRAIN ME," she gritted her teeth, glaring at the effortlessly beautiful girl looking around dazedly.

And no one did. Zach took my hand, Nick took Macey's, Jonas took Liz's and Grant took the cue too and we all left Kat and Bex to do whatever they were doing.

"YOU DON'T MESS WITH MY BEST FRIEND...OR HER ANNOYING BOYFRIEND AND GET AWAY FROM IT," she shouted.

"Let's go," I squeezed Zach's hand and quickly started walking away from the crime scene. I heard a scream and hurried him along.

"Should we be concerned?" he asked.

"I seriously don't care. Let's go home like now," I begged, hardly able to walk. And then he did the sweetest, most romantic thing. He carried me all the way home. Gosh I love this boy. I'm gonna love him forever. Slowly I fell asleep in his arms, and woke as soon as I felt the warmth of his body leave mine.

"No, where are you?" I sleepily groped for his hand in the air. "Zach..."

"I'm here, it's okay. Go to sleep. Everyone else is asleep. I've been next to you for the past two hours," he whispered. "Time for me to go to sleep too."

"Sleep with me."

"Slow down, Gallagher Girl," he joked. I rolled my eyes and pulled him next to me. He cradled me in his arms.

"Don't leave me. I have nothing without you anymore," I whispered.

"Neither do I. But I don't want to cause any trouble. I love you Cammie, and I would do anything to stay like this forever," he said, kissing me lightly.

"What if..." I dared to mention the unspeakable. "What if we never see each other again?"

"What would be the odds of that?" I remembered our first kiss and how he said that to me the first time he left me. He smiled as if remembering too. I suddenly felt the need to start crying, but there were no tears. I was glad. I was Cammie Morgan. I didn't cry. Not over boys. Except the likes of Zachary Goode.

"I'm serious. What if they never let us see each other again?"

"Then we'll run away togeth...oh," he realized.

I sighed, not wanting to stress any longer and to cherish this one moment for ever.

"I love you, Zach. Seriously speaking; if we never see each other again-"

"Stop talking like that for crying out loud. And I love you too. You're mine forever, even if I'm put under a witch's curse...I mean that not in the slightest bit figuratively."

He kissed me one last time and I nestled closer to him. There was nothing left to say.

When I awoke the next morning at the same time as the girls as the alarm bell rang, he was gone.

"Well I guess that's that then. We either see them again, see them again for the last time, or never see them again," Bex stated. It was oddly comforting to hear her say that so methodically, as if it really were as simple as that.

"Yeah," I said. "I guess."

Then I slumped back into bed and felt something hard under my pillow.

**A/N: Emotional, I know. What's underneath Cammie's pillow? Review to get the next chapter very soon!**


	21. Plan B

**Cammie's POV**

There was something hard under my pillow as I lay back with a thump, wishing the past four months simply hadn't happened. Wishing my mum was here. Wishing Zach was here. Wishing we could just be happy, if happy was even a thing. I took it out from under my pillow.

It was a small box, with a little note underneath it. From him. I sighed, seeing his messy scrawl. I knew I'd be keeping the note forever.

_My beautiful Gallagher Girl,_

_I realize that I'll probably sound like a soppy little freak writing this to you, but if I'm honest, I don't care. Meeting you was the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I'm so grateful for everything we've shared together. I always knew I'd end up with someone someday, but I never thought I'd fall so hard for you - so hard that I feel like I'm dying without you. Yeah, I would never say this to you in real life so cherish this. I'm so sorry that the past four months weren't perfect, which they should have been, and I'm sorry that I didn't tell you the truth about Kat. I'm sorry that every night we spent apart from each other in the same room I didn't hold you like I did yesterday night. _

_The truth is, Cammie, that I don't just love you. I'm in love with you. And I miss you already. Your mum will be okay, I promise. If she isn't, we will go get her and Joe back, I swear to that. I don't care what our schools think about it. Oh, and I'll be okay too. Regarding the bitch. I think she's taken her cue...I hope..._

_This isn't a goodbye, just a promise that I'll be back, no matter what. And if you show this to anyone (even your girls) I will be extremely angry, so don't. _

_Zach _

I found myself nearly in tears reading his letter, but didn't feel any better. If anything, I felt even more sick. And then joyful as I opened the little box with the most beautiful ring inside. A promise ring. And then I found myself going against Abby's wishes against all odds and texting him to say thank you.

Cammie: Not the most romantic of replies (who can beat you at romantic?) but you srsly didn't have to. I love you too and you better be back

Zach: Oh I will be ;)

Instant reply. Followed by the girls all swooning around me.

"Oh, Abby told me I have to go give her back her lipstick. Be right back," I said, hopping out of bed and grabbing Abby's lipstick that I had borrowed yesterday.

I stopped outside her office, hearing voices. I should leave, I thought. What if I hear something I don't want to? That's not a very Gallagher Girl way to think, is it now, Cammie? The voices grew a little louder, shriller.

"I'm worried. I'm seriously worried. We need to _do _something!" Abby was pleading with...Townsend.

"No, we can't. Not yet. We don't know the dangers of what we're getting ourselves into...and much as you all love her, Rachel has an extremely stubborn daughter who will not stop to out-do us in trying to find her if we start. Plus, there's Zach. And once those two are doing something, you can guarantee the entire squadron will join," he replied. _Squadron?_ You funny guy.

"But it isn't just that, Edward," Abby responded. Edward. She only called him Edward when something was seriously up. I leaned closer. "Cammie and Zach have a bond that none of us will ever fully understand, but they both care about Rachel and Joe too much to not try something. Trust me. I know my niece."

"Well, I don't think that will be a problem anymore, considering that the CIA have made strict orders that Blackthorne and Gallagher aren't going to be involved with each other ever again," came another unfamiliar voice, and I flinched. "It's too much of a risk. The two schools will come together every two/three weeks to maintain the relationship between both schools, but other than that, there will now be no way the children can see each other and cause trouble. They caused enough when trying to dismantle the Circle of Cavan."

"They did dismantle them," Abby reminded him.

"We could have done it better," the man grunted. I didn't like this man. Jealous much?

"When does this new thing start?" Townsend asked. "If I don't get any leads on them by the end of May, we're doing this ourselves, Abby. That's it. This won't go on any longer than May."

"Yeah, fine," Abby sounded annoyed. "Thanks for your time," she said to the man.

"You're welcome. While I'm gone, _try_ to tame your wild children," he replied sarcastically and a little pityingly. I dared a glance through the door. He was tall, but a little shorter than Townsend, with an undeniable smirk and light brown hair. He looked like he might have been childhood friends of Abby and Townsend. I chose this moment to knock.

"Is that you, Cam?" Abby called.

"Yeah," I replied slowly and walked in.

"Cameron Morgan. Lovely to see you again. You've turned into a lovely young lady haven't you?" the man smiled at me evilly.

"Again?" I repeated.

"You probably don't remember me. I'm _his _brother," he explained, gesturing to Townsend, who had a stony look on his face. "And _her _ex," he said, pointing to Abby who glared at him.

"Cute love triangle, Abby. Here's your lipstick," I handed it over to her.

"Feisty little one she is, isn't she?" the man commented, looking me over.

"By the way," I said, "When _does _this "new thing" start?"

Townsend sighed, and Abby closed her eyes.

"What? I'm willing to co-operate! Anything to get my mum and Joe back."

"You _told _her?" the man shouted at Abby.

"Rachel is her mother, and she's not an idiot, you stupid fool."

"She better not ruin things," he muttered and left without another word.

"Cammie," Abby started.

"What? You have until May, don't you?"

"Don't tell anyone," she said.

"Don't tell Zach," Townsend added, shaking his head.

"I'm not allowed to speak to Zach, remember? But sweet! I'll get to see him every two/three weeks now!" I sarcastically replied, leaving before I got angry.

I decided to do what I did best in these kinds of situations: weigh up the pros and cons.

PRO: I get to see Zach.

CON: I won't get to _be _with Zach necessarily.

PRO: Good food every two/three weeks.

CON: Two/three weeks is a long time.

PRO: I'll get to wear pretty dresses.

CON: I'll have to order new pretty dresses

Meh. Who cares? I'll get to see him anyway, I thought. I'd tell the girls and see what they thought of it.

Abby knocked on the door.

"The first one of those things with Blackthorne is in two months on the 14th," she said. "Tell me what dress you want by a week before then."

I suppose this might be a little fun, I thought to myself.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone! I'm going to flash forward to the 14th now. Probably won't update until the middle of next week or Friday of that week as its gonna be a very busy week! Keep reviewing, I'm checking out all of your pages. What will happen next? Stay tuned to find out.**


	22. March 14th

**Bex's POV**

It was now March 14th, the dreaded date. I woke up instantly, realizing what day it was and once I shouted it, the others woke up too.

"IS IT GONE?" Macey was screaming. We rushed over to her. "Is the pimple gone, for crying out loud!"

"It's gone, chill out, Mace," Cammie laughed. She had been a bit of a wreck since she opened Zach's little letter that she won't let us see and I couldn't help but wonder why. If he had broken up with her...just, wow. I would get him today. It was one of the few points of the event that was exciting me. Aside from seeing Grant. Stop thinking about Grant. But, anyway, back to Cammie. It was weird seeing her like this. For one month she was an absolute wreck, eyes droopy in school and falling asleep in class as if she didn't get enough sleep which I knew she did! Then she went to the other extent: completely happy and lively and unable to fall asleep.

"You seem excited," I commented. I was happy for her. I was happy that my bestfriend was happy. We were happy. I couldn't help but wonder if that was going to change tonight.

"I am," I said. "It's going to be the first time in forever I see Zach?"

She looked...excited. Too excited.

"Are you...high?" Macey slowly asked.

"I think she is."

We looked at each other and then Macey raised one eyebrow.

"That was your lying voice, Cameron Morgan. Who are you trying to fool?" she remarked, suddenly amused. "Want to tell us what's up?"

"Up? Nothing," she replied, too quickly.

"You've been seeing him, haven't you?" Liz questioned disapprovingly.

"Oh, don't be like that, Lizzie! It was only like...twice a week?" Cammie counted.

"TWICE A WEEK? At what freaking time of the morning were you hooking up with that disgusting boy?" I exclaimed, shocked.

"Not that late, I swear."

"Please, Cam, I go to sleep at like two in the morning?" Macey scoffed.

"Fine, oh my gosh, I've been seeing Zach when I shouldn't have been. It's just...it was so hard. Literally. It was that or drugs. Full on Elena-style (**A/N: The Vampire Diaries: WATCH IT**) I swear."

"You're going to get caught one day, Cam," Liz warned.

"I'm the Chameleon! I don't get caught."

"Don't be too sure," I said, and checked my hair in the mirror.

Perfectly washed and combed. Just needed a little straightening.

Today was going to be eventful.

**Cammie's POV**

I didn't get why the girls got so edgy about me seeing Zach...and it wasn't even because I hadn't told them about it before. I mean, I seriously couldn't take being without him. I just felt so alone without my mum, and without him, and I just needed to see him. Plus, I was capable of getting out of this school, wasn't I?

I got into my dress when it was evening and sorted out my hair. I put on a light layer of lipstick - this wasn't a party. This was stupid event for the sake of...God knows what. All I knew is that I could see Zach again, and that was all I needed.

"Hi," he had said to me in the Grand Hall, the boys all beside him, besotted with whoever they were going out with.

"Hi," I replied. We shared a secret look, and I nearly blushed until I saw Kat stride in confidently and take a seat next to Zach, who flinched and rolled his eyes. She smiled brightly at me.

"We meet again, Cammie," she greeted me.

"Joy," I muttered.

"Nice of your aunt to have invited us boys over, isn't it?" Nick commented.

Invited over? Them? Oh my gosh, what had they been told? New problems flooded my head. I didn't even have time to come up with a response, because silly Liz being Liz had to come out with:

"Wait..they don't know?"

"Don't know what, Liz?" Macey raised her eyebrows, half-frowning, irritated, as if to tell her to shut up.

"Oopsie daisy," she murmured, looking down at the table.

"Don't know what, Bex?" Grant asked.

"Don't know what?" Bex replied coolly.

"Don't know what?" Nick repeated, irritated.

"Cammie?" Zach asked me. We shifted uncomfortably in our seats.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Bex exclaimed. "They don't want us to see each other any more. We'll be having these every two or three weeks just for the sake of things. This isn't a freaking dinner party? See that man over there? He's CIA and I'll bet you anything he's recording our every move."

Zach looked at me, disappointed at first, but then looked angry.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I..I only found out-"

"Don't. You didn't all need to keep it from us? Was it something you thought we couldn't take?" Nick frowned. Liz looked at me, apologetic. I was kind of glad, though. It could have been worse...

The rest of the evening went by a bit of an awkward mess, Kat relishing in it, obviously. Zach wouldn't look at me, and picked at his food, irritated. Grant just made no eye contact with Bex, as he knew she would kill him if he actually showed he was annoyed. Jonas shrivelled into his seat even further and Nick just stared openly at Macey, who stared back, a hint of sadness crossing her face.

What a lovely day, Cammie. Just as you promised yourself it would be.

**Kat's POV**

Now this I could get used to. All of them in a fight? Comical, actually. Pretty darn comical. So when I asked Zach to dance, he looked at Cammie and realized she had lied to him all the times they had snuck out together (yes, I know about those incidents) and took my hand.

The first minute or so of our dance was kind of petty, but I wanted something out of the dance. Something, at least.

"Why don't you love me anymore?" I whispered. There would be no witchy-woo tonight.

"Please don't start," he replied, wincing.

"No, seriously. You loved me once. I thought that night...that night you were angry at Cammie actually changed things. I was wrong."

"You compelled that. And plus, one night can't make up for years of misery you've put me through, Kat," he stated clearly.

- **Vampire diaries quote ahhhh had to include this - **

"One night, an eternity, you'd never look at me the way you look at Cammie, would you?" I asked plainly. I broke off before I cried or did something stupid. This wasn't like me. I didn't get emotional. I went back to my seat and smiled at everyone.

"Nice dance?" Cammie asked.

"Sure," I sneered.

**LATER THAT NIGHT...**

**Cammie's POV**

I was upset after the "event", as we now call it was over, as I didn't like it when Zach was angry at me. I mean, it was always perfectly okay for me to be annoyed at him, but still...it broke my heart. I decided to text him.

**Cammie: **Please can we talk? i don't like this

**Zach: **You should have told me...that wasn't funny

**Cammie: **I didn't mean for it to be funny!

**Zach: **We're meant to be a couple, yet its like since we're from schools that are now "rivals" we can't be one. Please tell me I shouldn't be annoyed that you didn't tell me.

**Cammie: **Zach omg, we may not be allowed to be together but does it look like i care? i've been sneaking out to see you for the past month!

**Zach: **i think we should stop talking to each other so much...it just puts everyone back in finding your mum and Joe. Don't be upset, i'm doing this for the same reason you didn't tell me.

**Cammie: **so...you're breaking up with me? lol

**Zach: **Stop laughing i don't find any of this funny

**Cammie: **k bye

I was so so angry after that.

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY ANYMORE," I said to Macey, who was trying to laugh the night off.

"Please, Cam. What would be the odds of Zach actually breaking up with you?" she reminded me.

"One in," Liz pondered, "Sixty seven thousand five hundred and ninety two."

"Thanks, Liz. I feel so much better now," I sneered. Liz flinched.

"Looks like it's someone's time of the month," Bex muttered, a little cheesed off herself.

**Zach: **bye

"He "bye-d" you?" Macey exclaimed.

"I "k bye-d" him," I replied.

"He's annoyed at you...they're annoyed at us. Just leave them. Let's give them some space," Bex said.

"Perfect! I've taught you well. They'll miss us and come running back as soon as," Macey laughed.

But I didn't laugh.

"Macey, yours and Nick's relationship isn't a joke. We need to _do _something about this or it's going to blow up in our faces. You three still have parents but my dad died. My mum's missing too, and she could be dead, for all we know. Joe is with her, and Joe is as close to a father as anyone could get to me. Don't you understand how much Zach means to me? If I lose him, I lose everything. So forgive me if I'm acting like its my time of the month, which it isn't, but I'm not going to stick around here and watch while everything near and dear to me is sucked away from me as if they're nothing," I found myself shouting.

"Whoa, Cam," Bex started slowly. "You listen to me, now. You can't do anything about this. This is too big. This is bigger than the Circle or anything we've done before. Haven't Abby and Townsend made it clear enough that this is too big?"

"Yeah, Cammie. If your mum and Joe aren't safe, how much better than them will you be at safeguarding yourself?" Macey said.

And so the night went on. I kept checking my phone (something I rarely ever did) to see if Zach had sent me a message. Ew. Was I turning into one of _those _girls too? Gosh. But there was nothing. And then at 23:12, when my eyes were just about closing, a message flashed up, and i was instantly roused. Zach. It had to be him. But it wasn't.

**07932717236**: Cameron Ann Morgan. I have information for you about a new data plan for your iPhone. Reply free for a consultation.

I rolled my eyes and fell back against my pillow.

"Cam?" Macey asked quietly in the dark. "It's going to be okay."

I hope so, Mace. I hope so.


	23. Why Can't It Be Like That Anymore?

**A/N: I'm back! My exams are over and I'd just like to say thanks for keeping updated with the story! I know I haven't been fully online lately. But I'm back now and that's all that matters, right? Gallagher Girls and these characters belong to Ally Carter, NOT ME. **

**Cammie's POV**

The two months that passed were surprisingly calm and stressless...if that's even a word.

"I, am loving life," Macey sighed, sitting down into a bean bag with the latest issue of Vogue. "Hermes' S/S line is particularly good this year, wow. I must tell Daddy to order this one."

"What, for the May "event"?" Liz laughed bitterly.

"I thought we weren't going to think about that until the week before?" Bex shouted, annoyed.

"Don't act like you weren't all thinking about it already," I said.

It had been a month since I had received that text from Zach, the one that said it all: it was official. We were over. And the time span between then and now aka AN ENTIRE MONTH told me that he really did want it. He wanted us not to be together. And the funniest part of it all was...I was okay with it?

"To be honest, I think we should get some memory erasing thing and compel away our memories of them. They are so irrelevant to my life, anyway," Macey muttered.

"Someone took last night's episode of The Vampire Diaries waaaaaaaaay too seriously."

"Plus, why the hell would she compel away her memories of _Damon_? He's way too hot for someone to want to forget how much he loved her."

"She's stupid," Bex said, "a bit like Macey."

"Ha ha ha ha," Macey murmured.

And that's how the days went by until finally, May 7th came by, and we realized there was a bloody week until we had to face what we had all been dreading. But that wasn't before I saw something that pissed me off so much, there really wasn't any question of how to treat Zach at the event.

It had been an ugly day at school, and we couldn't wait until we got our free two hours to go out and grab an ice cream or something.

"Bloody hell," Bex had sighed, her British accent thick.

"Can we stop by that shop to see if they have any gold based hair accessories? What am I going to wear in my hair next week?" Macey cried, desperate. I shot her a look.

"Who are you trying to impress?" I exclaimed. "Remember?"

"Oh yeah, yeah. Independent woman. Don't need no..._man,"_ she gasped, pointing through a restaurant window.

"I see that too, right?" I whispered.

It was the dreaded male. Of all people, it had to be my ex-boyfriend, Zachary Goode, eating lunch with some _girl. _A pretty one too, might I add. Nothing like Kat, but still. And then, oh my God. They started making out.

"Uh, I think we should go," I started.

"Yeah, good idea," Liz said. "Come on!"

Bex and Macey hurried along, Bex irritated, Macey worried.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH HIM? DOES HE WANT TO DIE?" Bex nearly screamed.

"We broke up," I said calmly. "He can do what he wants...as can I."

"Guys...what if the others are doing the same? I mean...we broke up with them too."

"Gosh, Macey! Wake up!" I exclaimed, clapping my hands frantically in front of her face.

"Dude, chill out," she replied, annoyed.

"While we've been pining for next week to happen, pretending not to think about them, having the ugliest days ever, they're going out and having fun and God knows what more. It's time we just left them to it. Before they came, it was just us. Why can't it be like that anymore, for crying out loud!" I cried.

"True," Bex said, and we entered the ice-cream shop.

All I wanted was for next week to be over. I was already considering my options.

**More later! What are Cammie's "options" going to be? xoxo**


	24. Cammie Never Wins

**Cammie's POV**

The event started off pretty trouble free to be honest! It was quite fun, you know.

" I looooooooooooove this!" Macey snapped pictures of us all, no doubt ready to post them on Instagram.

"Yeah, who knew us girls were fun without boys?" I laughed. It was like old times. I laughed a little longer deliberately, seeing Zach watching me from the corner of my eye. In response, he grabbed the nearest attractive girl effortlessly and took her to dance.

"Bastard," Bex said. "Don't let him get to you, Cam."

"I intend not to. I intend to play him at his own game," I replied, with a glint in my eye, scanning the room for eye candy.

"No no no no no no. You will do no such thing," Liz exclaimed.

"Hell to the no. You're the classiest girl here. You will not do that. I will physically restrain you, Cammie. I warn you," Macey said.

I couldn't cross Macey and make it out alive. I sighed, surrendering.

I suddenly became all hot and bothered. Zach always had to win.

"I need a drink, guys. I'll be back."

I approached the bar and sat on a stool.

"One fruit punch, please," I ordered. The bartender looked at me as if I was mad, clearly because I ordered a non-alcoholic drink, and I was an eighteen-year-old living in a school where drinks were strictly forbidden.

"Classiest girl in the room," he commented. "Coming right up." Why did everyone think of me like that? I certainly didn't try to be.

"Gee, thanks."

I sipped on my drink, watching the night go by.

"Party too much for you?" I heard a voice beside me.

"Staying away from me too much for you?" I retorted.

"Funny, 'cause last time I checked, I broke up with you, not vice versa."

"Yet it seems that clever as you make yourself out to be, you don't understand the definition of that."

"You know, I'll never understand why you're so different to other girls. You just...are." Zach looked me over.

"And I'll never understand what made you seem so different to other boys. Maybe your bitch taught you a little magic while in bed." Score.

"Ouch. That one hurt. You're getting good, Cam. Past tense? Made? I'm feeling faint," he pretended to be offended.

"You're oh so funny, Zach. Your humour will certainly get you places."

"Gosh, Cammie. Why so defensive?"

"Because you bloody broke up with me and treated me as if I didn't exist for a month?"

"Whoa, don't go all Bex on me. It was necessary. You're not good for me."

"Yeah, because you were great for me, weren't you. You were the magical antidote to my many life problems. Actually, you freaking made them ten times worse," I said.

"And there you have it. Classic Cammie Morgan, so obsessed with her "life problems" that she can't see that its due to no other fault but her own."

"My fault? You what?" I exclaimed.

"You made the Circle problem worse. That guy in Kabul freaking fell in love with you, messing our mission up completely. Your mum is no doubt trying to protect YOU by not telling anyone where they are. It's you. No one else," Zach exclaimed.

"Don't be rude to her," the bartender said. "She's the classiest girl here."

Zach laughed, then grew serious, looking me over. I glared at him, disgusted. Checking me out? Now? I was close to slapping him.

"You do look particularly good tonight, though. I must say," he commented.

"On the contrary, you're not up to your usual standard," I snapped.

"On closer inspection, are those split ends? Classy." I glared at him.

"You are an actual jerk. So are your friends. I'd say all boys are the same, but it's just a small minority of the male population bred in Blackthorne that seems to carry the jerk trait. All you've been to me and all your friends have been to mine is negative baggage and I'm so happy that I'm finally free of the mess that is you. You say that I have a negative impact on your life? You can't blame me. No one forced you to fall in love with me. You did that off your own back. I hated you before I loved you, remember that," I shouted, at breaking point.

"True. I did, didn't I? But the truth of the matter is that I know what I feel right now and what I feel now is more important than what I felt two years ago. I hate you. You gave me no hope in finding Joe. They're protecting you. And I hate you for it. You're by far the worst thing that ever happened to me and I blame you not at all for me falling in love with you. Because that was me. I did fall in love with you. And it was the worst choice I've made in my life. Looking back nothing came from our relationship. And I intend not to carry on burdened by what we had."

Tears welled up in my eyes but I was surprised at how quickly I was able to get rid of them.

"That's all I needed to hear. Don't ever come near me again. And I mean it this time. You're dead to me," I said flatly. I left.

**A/N: Ooooooooooooooooooooooh. By far the worst Zammie fight ever. Opinions? More tomorrow maybe. Stay tuned! XO**


End file.
